De aromas y sabores
by NanabaBlack
Summary: Entonces, Hanji; ¿Qué es lo que estamos haciendo? cuestiono el más alto viendo como la mujer parecía buscar algo con real entusiasmo: como un depredador buscando a su presa. Experimentos soltó con una voz llena de éxtasis Pruebas científicas solamente Muchos cambios en la historia original LevixEren - MikexErwin - MarcoxJean - ReinerxBertholdt - PetraxAuruo - ArminxAnnie
1. Chapter 1

_ Sargenta Zoe, ¿Qué-?_

_ Hanji, Gunter, ya te he mencionado que me llames así_ interrumpió una castaña caminando por lo que parecía ser un interminable pasillo del antiguo castillo de las tropas de exploración. Detrás de ella la custodiaban los soldados más altos del Escuadrón de Levi, Erd Gin y Gunter Shulz.

_ Sargenta, sabe que no debemos tutear a nuestros superiores_ le recordó el moreno de 1.83cm de alto mientras que su compañero, Erd, que era apenas un centímetro más bajo que el de tez más oscura, los miraba a ambos con ademán sereno.

_ Gunter, no soy Rivaille, no voy a llamarte la atención por llamarme por mi nombre_ aclaro de forma amable la científica de lentes. El moreno solo suspiro, rindiéndose.

_ Entonces, Hanji; ¿Qué es lo que estamos haciendo?_ cuestiono el más alto viendo como la mujer parecía buscar algo con real entusiasmo: como un depredador buscando a su presa.

La castaña se detuvo de forma abrupta, causando que los dos soldados casi se chocaran contra ella. De la misma forma que se detuvo, se volteo hacia ellos, dándoles a ambos un escalofrió al ver la siniestra sonrisa adornar su rostro acompañado de una mirada iracunda.

_ Experimentos_ soltó con una voz llena de éxtasis_ Pruebas científicas solamente_

El moreno se arrepintió de su cuestionamiento mientras que el rubio fruncía el entrecejo.

_ Lo que quiso preguntar fue él porque estamos aquí, para que nos necesita a nosotros, Sargenta Zoe_ soltó sin rodeos el más bajo de los dos haciendo que la curva en el rostro de la mujer se agrandara aun más. Sorprendió a ambos chicos al sacar de sus bolsillos seis pequeños frascos de un contenido incoloro, todos con una letra cono etiqueta.

_ Esto, muchachos, es el experimento que puede cambiar la vida de diez personas_ explico con orgullo de su experimento, volviendo a colocar los frascos en sus bolsillos para posteriormente sacar seis pequeños recipientes mas planos de sus bolsillos que tenían unan la misma sustancia, o al menos eso parecía, pero en un estado más espeso_ Sumado a esto, podemos hacer de la Tropa de Exploración un lugar más interesante_ volvió a enorgullecerse de su experimento guardando todo en su sitio.

_ No ha respondido lo que-_ entes de terminar de hablar el rubio fue jalado por las manos de la científica, quedando a unos escasos cinco centímetros de chocar con su rostro.

_ Ustedes, además de Rivaille, son los más fuertes físicamente hablando del Escuadrón de Levi. Necesito su fuerza con un par de "conejillos de indias" que, conociéndolos bien, se negaran a hacer el experimento.

La fuerza aplicada sobre el cuello de la camiseta de Erd era tal que su rostro se estaba tornando de un tez azulado, preocupando a Gunter que intentaba aflojar el agarre de las manos de su superior.

_ E-Esta bien, la ayudaremos, pero por favor; suelte a Erd, Sargenta, no está respirando_ al escuchar la preocupada voz del moreno la científica soltó al rubio que, por la falta de oxigeno, casi termina en el suelo de no haber sido por los brazos del más alto que impidieron su caída.

_Entonces, ¿van a ayudarme?_ luego de que el soldado Gin se masajeara el cuello, asintió junto con su compañero_ Excelente, vallamos a ello_

* * *

Tres orbes café perseguían con sigilo a una melena castaña corta con un toque pelirrojo. La figura femenina de ojos ámbar tenia entre sus manos una escoba, la cual estaba utilizando para quitar la suciedad y el polvo del piso de una habitación del antiguo castillo; con un pañuelo en su boca y otro sobre su cabeza para que el polvo no ensuciara su cabello.

_ Sargenta, ¿Qué hacemos espiando a Petra?_ pregunto confundido el moreno de cabello en punta a su superior notando como estaban escondidas en el pasillo que llevaba hacia la habitación donde estaba siendo limpiado por la soldado Ral.

_ Ella será mi primera prueba_ susurro sacando uno de los frascos al igual que uno de los recipientes con la sustancia más espesa, ambos con una etiqueta que solo tenía una letra, una "P".

_ ¿Qué debemos hacer?_ pregunto intrigado el rubio_

_ Ustedes nada, yo me ocupare de esto_ y antes de que pudiesen preguntar algo, la castaña salió de su escondite, sorprendiendo a la joven oji-ámbar que detuvo sus movimientos.

_ ¡Sargenta Zoe!_ exclamo, haciendo su saludo con su puño en su pecho y el otro en su espalda, sin soltar la escoba.

Hanji rio divertida, la disciplina de Rivaille sobre su equipo era notoria.

_ Petra, lamento interrumpirte, pero necesito tu colaboración_

_ ¿Hum?_

_ No será nada serio, solo necesito que te pongas esto_ mención, sacando ambos contenedores.

Las cejas de Petra se encorvaron, mostrando duda en el contenido de ambos recipientes de vidrio. Hanji, al ver su reacción, se apresuro a aclarar_ No te preocupes, yo te aseguro que nada malo sucederá_ declaro con una sonrisa en su rostro, disipando las dudas de la menor.

_ Confió en usted sargenta_ expresó, soltando la escoba y acercándose a la castaña de lentes; esta sonrió victoriosa.

_ Excelente_ exclamo la mayor, sacando un par de guantes y destapando el frasco con liquido en su interior_ Muéstrame tus manos Petra_ esta de inmediato coloco las palmas de sus manos hacia arriba, donde la científica vertió todo el contenido del frasco, haciendo que la joven haga un cuenco con sus manos para no dejar caer la sustancia_ Frota tus manos, el liquido se absorberá_ la joven castaña asintió, comenzando a frotarse las manos y esparciendo el liquido entre sus dedos_ Ohh_ ante la llamada de atención, Petra miro a la mayor_ Y pasa un poco en tus hombros, sería interesante_ una ceja de la oji-ámbar se encorvo con intriga, pero solo acato la orden y antes de que el la sustancia se absorbiera por completo, paso su mano derecha a su hombro izquierdo y viceversa, mostrándole a la otra que ya no había nada allí.

_ El líquido ya no esta_ se asombro Ral al ver la rapidez en la que el frio y transparente "experimento" se había adherido a su piel.

_ Solo falta algo_ menciono la sargenta Zoe, abriendo el plano recipiente y untando uno de sus dedos en el espeso bálsamo_ Quédate quieta, no dolerá_

Petra cerró los ojos y dejo que la mujer de lentes hiciera su trabajo, sintiendo el pegajoso bálsamo sobre sus labios el cual se fue esparciendo con cuidado_ Muy bien, eso fue todo_ declaro quitándose los guantes y guardándolos en su chaqueta, guardando también ambos recipientes es sus bolsillos. Petra abrió los ojos, y al igual que el líquido anterior, ese bálsamo se absorbió rápidamente sobre sus labios.

_ ¿Q-Que era es?_ pregunto dudosa tocando sus labios y no encontrando rastro del bálsamo en ellos.

_ No te preocupes, solo era un perfume y un bálsamo para los labios que he inventado_ aseguro la científica viendo como la joven trataba de oler sus manos pero sin encontrar aroma alguno_ Ohh ¿no puedes sentir el olor? Al parecer he fallado_ exclamo con fingida decepción, retirándose de la habitación luego de desperirce de la confundida chica. Los soldados de gran estatura miraron intrigados a su superior que volvia con ellos a ocultarse detrás de la pared.

_... ¿Qué fe eso?_ pregunto el rubio sin rodeos sintiendo la mano de la mujer tapándole la boca.

_ Silencio, tu solo observa_ sentencio seria Hanji, señalando el final del pasillo, como si alguna cosa fue a aparecer de la nada.

Y así paso; luego de varios minutos notaron como alguien doblaba la esquina dirigiéndose directamente hacia ellos. Con pasos torpes, aparecía ante ellos un hombre de unos 1.73cm de altura, cabello de un color rubio oscuro, cortado hacia los lados y atrás, de ojos color avellana y algunas arrugas en su rostro a pesar de su corta edad.

_ ¿Ese es Auruo?_ cuestiono Gunter de una manera asombrada_ Creí que el capitán le había ordenado limpiar el Área Oeste del cuartel_ recordó las indicaciones de Rivaille, también recordando que se encontraban en la zona completamente opuesta a la de Auruo.

_ Silencio_ ordeno nuevamente la de lentes observando los gestos del recién llegado. Las pupilas del chico estaban completamente dilatadas y parecía estar en una especie de trance ya que no seguía ningún punto fijo, solo dejaba que sus pies se movieran a merced de un poder extraño_ Llámenlo, traten de llamar su atención_ decidió Hanji, sacando su mano del rostro del rubio.

_ Si Sargenta_ acataron obedientes

_ ¡Oye Auruo!_ llamo primero el moreno en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para escucharse desde el final del pasillo, pero este parecía no haberlo escuchado.

_ ¡Auruo! ¡El Sargento Rivaille viene furioso hacia aquí porque abandonaste tus tareas!_ amenazo ahora el rubio pero fue ignorado olímpicamente por el sonámbulo chico. El rubio chasqueo la lengua al sentirse ignoto por el recién llegado y al estar a unos tres metros de distancia paso su manos repetidas veces delante del rostro de Auruo tratando de atrapar su campo visual pero ni eso logro desconcentrar de orbes avellana.

_ Creo que me excedí_ confeso arrepentida la científica ganándose la mirada acusadora de los más altos.

_ ¿A qué se refiere Sargenta?_ interrogo Gunter, pero al no recibir respuesta solo siguió observando como su compañero Auruo giraba su cuerpo y se metía a una de las habitaciones; casualmente, la habitación donde Petra se encontraba limpiando.

_ ¿Pero que demon-?_

_ Observen con atención_ interrumpió Hanji el insulto de Erd, haciendo que las miradas café de ambos chicos miraran hacia el interior de la habitación.

La joven Ral había retomado su labor dándole la espalda a la puerta de la habitación, pero sus reflejos alertaron la presencia de una segunda persona, volteándose y encontrándose con nada más ni nada menos que con su compañero de escuadrón, antiguo amigo y ahora también su pareja, Auruo Brossard.

_ ¿Auruo?_ le llamo sorprendía dejando nuevamente de mover la escoba_ Creí que el Sargento te había ordenado limpiar la Zona Oeste_ la confusión de la oji-ámbar aumento al ver que su engreído novio no le respondía absolutamente nada_ ¿Qué sucede Auruo?_ le pregunto preocupada dejando la escoba a un lado y acercándose un poco para tratar de sacarlo de su letargo pero los brazos del más alto la apresaron posesivamente contra su cuerpo, imposibilitando su huida_ A-Auruo, ¿Q-Que-?_ quedo rígida al sentir como el otro olfateaba efusivamente su hombro derecho y rápidamente cambiaba de hombro, volviendo a hacer la inhalación perturbadora de antes_ ¡P-Para!_ enfrento la más baja, posando sus manos sobre el pecho del chico tratando de separarlo pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver como el rubio le tomaba de las muñecas y enterraba su rostro en las palmas de su novia, inhalando más que complacido entre los dedos de Petra_ ¡Auruo! ¡D-Detente! ¡¿Q-Que haces?!_

_ Gardenias_ soltó embelesado el más alto dejando que una enorme sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

_ ¿Q-Que?_

_ Hueles a gardenias Petra_ repitió en un tono relajado pero a su vez lleno de éxtasis_ Las mismas gardenias que solía tener el jardín de mi madre cuando jugaba en el patio de mi casa_

Petra trato de sentir ese mismo olor pero no había nada, creyendo que su novio había perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba. Vio como Auruo frotaba las palmas de sus manos en el rostro volviendo a olfatear encantado las mismas haciendo que un sonrojo adornara sus mejillas.

_ A-Auruo, d-detente, s-si el Sargento llega y te encuentra aquí te meterás en graves-_ las palabras fueron acalladas por los posesivos labios del más alto dejándola completamente sorprendida por la acción de el rubio.

Todo esto sin prestarle la más mínima atención a los tres testigos que les observaban detenidamente, dos completamente atónitos mientras que el tercero miraba con ojo crítico todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Los labios del oji-avellana se movían con fiereza sobre los finos y suaves de Petra, causando que el sonrojo se volviera un vivo carmesí que se extendia hasta sus orejas-

_ A-Auruo_

_ Sabes a Frambuesas_ gruño de forma animal el contrario, volviendo a besarle con intensidad.

Luego de unos segundos la oji-ámbar pasaba sus manos sobre la nuca de Brossard tratando de intensificar el beso haciendo que las manos del joven tomaran sus muslos y los levantara. Petra, sin objeción, enredo sus piernas en la cadera de su novio continuando el beso que subía de tono cada vez más.

Erd y Gunter estaban atónitos, sabían que Petra y Auruo tenían una relación, pero esta parecía ser poco demostrativa. Muy pocas veces se les veía tomados de la mano a la hora del descanso y contadas veces se besaban en público. No entendían que había sido el causante de tal escena, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las manos de la científica que se disponía a sacarlos de allí, no sin antes darle privacidad a la pareja y cerrar la puerta antes de su retirada; sabía perfectamente cuál podía ser la reacción del estoico capitán si llegaba a verlos sin haber terminado sus tareas: una no muy agradable disciplina.

Luego de salir del pasillo y antes de que la lluvia de preguntas cayera, la Sargenta Zoe comenzó a hablar.

_ ¿Ven esto?_ pregunto de la nada sacando el ahora vacio frasco que tenía en sus bolsillos, la misma que había utilizado en Petra_ Esto es mi experimento; es un componente utilizado para engañar de cierta forma al cerebro, haciéndole creer cosas que realmente no están, como por ejemplo, aromas y/o sabores_ las piezas del rompecabezas comenzaba a encajar en las mentes de Gin y Shulz_ Esta sustancia es específica para cada individuo, ya que uno de sus componentes principales es el ADN de la persona_

_ ¿Está tratando de decir que utilizo ADN de Auruo para la sustancia?_

_ Así es Gunter, una pequeña muestra de sangre fue utilizada para esto. Lo que logra la sustancia es hacer que el individuo sienta el olor que más le gusta, el aroma que le de los recuerdos u experiencias más felices_

Ambos chicos entendían ahora el porqué Auruo había mencionado el jardín de su madre; probablemente había tenido un recuerdo de cuando era solo un niño.

_ ¿Y el otro?_ pregunto Erd señalando el contenedor de sustancia espesa.

_ ¿Esto?_ interrogo mostrando el plano recipiente_ Esto hace algo similar, solo que activa el sentido del gusto. Al parecer, al joven Auruo le gustan mucho las Frambuesas_ comento divertida guardando los contenedores.

Los chicos le miraron realmente sorprendidos, hasta que recordaron algo un tanto perturbador.

_ Seis… Usted tenía seis de esas cosas_ comento Gunter con cierto temor, imaginándose lo que sucedería el resto del día.

_ Significa que…_ capto el rubio Erd mirando a su superior con desgano.

_ Así es… Nos divertiremos mucho el día de hoy_


	2. Chapter 2

La científica caminaba entusiasta por un pasillo que la llevaría al exterior del antiguo cuartel de la Legión de Reconocimiento, yendo hacia donde estaba su próxima "presa".

_ ¡Sargenta! ¡Espere un momento!_ le llamo el alto moreno notando como casi necesitaban trotar para poder alcanzar a la mujer de rango superior, la cual no desacelero ni un poco su andar.

Hanji estaba sumida en sus memorias, rebuscando en ellas para poder recordar el anuncio que había dado el Comandante de la Tropa de Exploración, Erwin Smith, ese mismo día ante su presencia y la del joven Titán Cambiante, Eren Jaeger.

#Flash Back

"_ Eren_" le llamo serenamente el rubio de orbes azulados "_ Alguien vendrá a visitarte el día de hoy_" ante la mirada desconcertada del joven semi-titan, el Comandante decidió proseguir "_ Vendrá a notificar de tu estado ya que ahora trabaja para la Policía Militar dentro de los Muros de Sina, y ella misma ha pedido ser la que te informe al juez sobre tu situación aquí ya que fue una de tus compañeras en el escuadrón n°104. Supongo que ya puedes recordarla… ¿Verdad?_" acertó el adulto al ver los orbes esmeralda abrirse enormemente al igual que sus labios en una mueca asombrada.

"_ E-Es…-_"

#Fin de Flash Back

_... Annie Leonhardt_ recordó la científica ya en el exterior del castillo, dirigiendo su mirada al pequeño grupo de jóvenes que parecían esperar a alguien que, efectivamente, estaba llegando. Una figura pequeña galopaba hacia ellos con una capa verde que cubría su cuerpo al igual que una capucha que resguardaba su rostro del los calurosos rayos del sol.

La mujer de lentes, acompañada de los dos chicos altos, observaron como el caballo se detenía y la baja figura descendía del equino, quitándose el capuz delante del grupo de reclutas n°104 que vieron como su antigua compañera, reciente enemiga y nuevamente aliada, Annie Leonhardt, dejaba al descubierto su rostro inexpresivo como forma de saludo.

La chica coloco su puño derecho sobre su pecho y el puño izquierdo en su espalda demostrando un respetuoso saludo a todos los jóvenes que habían esperado su llegada, la cual fue respondida de la misma manera, pero de una forma más fría de la que pensaba.

Nadie dijo nada, quedando varios segundos en un incomodo silencio donde algunas miradas hostiles, unas lastimosas y otras con cierto temor se clavaban en la joven rusa que acababa de llegar, haciéndola sentir incomoda por las reacciones de su antiguo grupo de compañeros.

Pero una de esas miradas no le miraba con recelo, ni tristeza, ni mucho menos irritación; una de ellas le miraba con la misma admiración y entusiasmo de siempre, una mirada tan determinada como sensible, un verde imposible de ser igualado. El dueño de esa mirada movió sus pies hasta quedar frente a la chica de cabello rubio, donde el choque entre cristal y esmeralda fue inevitable. Y el primero en corresponder fue el joven semi-titán, Eren Jaeger.

De una manera totalmente inesperada, los brazos del joven castaño apresaron el cuerpo de la chica rusa en un efusivo abrazo, dejando a los presentes absortos ante la escena.

_ Annie…_ hablo el joven titán sin soltarla de sus brazos_... Es bueno tenerte de nuevo aquí… Con nosotros_ expreso amablemente el oji-verde, estrujándola un poco mas contra su cuerpo, logrando que un robusto rubio y un alto peli-negro sonrieran ante la aceptación de Eren.

Para asombro de muchos, Annie rodeo sus cortos brazos en la espalda del joven Jeager, correspondiendo de forma poco cariñosa el abrazo, pero correspondiéndolo de todos modos.

_ Gracias… Eren_ agradeció sincera pero fríamente la rusa apartándose del joven que le regalaba una calurosa y agradable sonrisa.

_ Bienvenida, Annie_ interrumpió el rubio de corto cabello y fornido cuerpo, acompañado de un moreno de altura considerable y delgada anatomía, ambos con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

_ Jum_ misturo como saludo la rusa, reconociendo a sus más allegados compañeros y cómplices, Reiner Braun y Bertholdt Fubar.

La científica observo cómo, lentamente, todos los del escuadrón comenzaron a saludar a la chica de una manera más amigable y familiar, comenzando por Marco Bodt, que la saludo con una amigable sonrisa y unas palabras de aliento, seguido por Jean Kirschtein, Connie Springer y Sasha Braus que estaban retomando la confianza en la Mujer Titan luego de los acontecimientos ocurridos. De una forma más tímida, Armin Arlert e Historia Reiss le saludaron también, Ymir solo inclino su cabeza para "saludarla", mientras que Mikasa Ackerman le regalo una mirada tan hostil que pareciera que iba a saltarle encima en cualquier instante. Pero no era de asombrarse esa reacción por parte de la azabache; Annie había intentado secuestrar a Eren n aquella expedición hacia la casa de ellos para descubrir el secreto que albergaba el sótano con respecto a los titanes; y de no haber sido por las destrezas del Sargento Rivaille, probablemente Leonhardt se habría salido con la suya.

También fue testigo de cómo una mujer de corto cabello rubio saludaba a la recién llegada, siendo correspondida, para que luego de unos minutos esta se llevase a la Mujer Titán hacia el antiguo cuartel, siendo despedida por su ex compañeros de escuadrón, que se dispersaban del lugar para volver a sus labores.

_ ¿Qué demonios hacia esa chica aquí?_ cuestiono con notorio recelo Erd viendo como Annie era escoltada por Nanaba dentro del castillo.

_ Como pertenece a la Policía Militar tiene como trabajo venir cada cierto tiempo para inspeccionar el Cuartel de la Legión de Reconocimiento y notificar sobre el estado de la Esperanza de la Humanidad, o mejor conocido como Eren Jaeger_ respondió Hanji con una sonrisa al ver como solo una persona se había quedado en aquel lugar con la mirada fija en donde había desaparecido la joven rusa.

_ ¿Y justamente tenía que ser ella? ¿Después de todo el desastre que nos ocasiono y como intento aniquilarnos?_ interrogo molesto el soldado Gin recordando ese día como si hubiese sido ese mismo.

#Flash Back

Nuevamente eran perseguidos por la Mujer Titán luego de que el plan de captura por parte del Comandante había fallado aparentemente. Eren se debatía entre hacerle frente y batallar contra la amenaza por mano propia o confiar en las palabras de Petra que, insistentemente, le rogaba que entregara sus esperanza en ellos y dejar que el Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales, o Escuadrón de Levi, se encargara de la situación.

Y a Eren solo le quedaban segundos para poder decidirse ya que la Mujer Titán les estaba pisando los talones, amenazando sus vidas peligrosamente… Hasta que tuvo nuevamente presente esa situación.

"_No importa cuánto traten de forzarlo a detenerse… Nadie puede detener su fuerza de voluntad_" Sus memorias hacían eco en las palabras de su Capitán "_No estás equivocado… Si quieres hacerlo, adelante_" Su voz serena a pesar del alarmante momento que estaban pasando "_Eren, la diferencia de tu elección y la nuestra es cuestión de experiencia. Pero no necesitas depender de ello…_" Como penetraban estas mismas en su decisión "_Yo no sé nada. Siempre ha sido así… Por mucho que confió en mis fuerzas, y en la decisión de mis compañeros… Nadie sabe el resultado. Así que los que nos queda… es tomar una decisión de la cual no nos arrepintamos_" Y las cuales lograron tomar la decisión… De la cual, como dijo su Sargento, no tenia que arrepentirse.

Y sin esperar ni un segundo más se volteo, dirigiendo su equipo de maniobras tridimensional al lado contrario del coloso que les hacia frente... Lo había decidido; hacerle caso a sus instintos y no confiar en el escuadrón, a consecuencia de que probablemente se decepcionaran de él.

_ "¡Aléjense de aquí y vayan con el Capitán Rivaille ahora! ¡No dejare que nadie más muera por esto!_"

Los ojos del Escuadrón quedaron boquiabiertos viendo como Eren se alejaba de ellos con esa determinación única, y antes de poder objetar algo, el enorme titán de cabello castaño apareció después de un fuerte relámpago y una cantidad de humo descomunal, comenzando así una dura batalla de gigantes.

#Fin del Flash Back

_ De no haber sido porque Eren decidió sacrificarse en ese momento y confiar en sí mismo, probablemente nosotros…_ sus palabras se ahogaron en un silencio profundo, hundiéndose en la penumbra de "lo que pudo haber ocurrido" ese fatídico día.

Gunter instintivamente se toco el cuello resentido. También recordó como su vida estuvo en peligro luego de enfrentar a la misteriosa persona que se había acercado a ellos luego del aterrador grito de aquella Mujer Titán, momentos después de haber sido capturada. La persona desconocida casi le rebana el cuello de no haber sido por Erd y sus reflejos, que jalo una de sus cuerdas del Equipo de Maniobras y se precipito hacia un lado, haciendo que la persona misteriosa solo le lastimara el brazo y parte del torso.

_ Ella está de nuestro lado ahora, no olviden eso_ les recordó la castaña seriamente viendo como el chico tímido que había quedado parado en aquel sitio mirando hacia la entrada del castillo comenzaba a correr para alcanzar a uno de sus compañeros y retomar sus tareas de limpieza_ Además_ suspiro masajeándose el cuello_ Erwin y Eren confían plenamente ella, lo que hace que Rivaille también lo haga… Aunque sea a regañadientes_ resoplo divertido haciendo memoria del rostro perturbado del "loco de la limpieza" al ser notificado por su superior, Erwin, que Annie sería una de sus aliadas en el muro de Sina.

_ Yo aun no confió en ella_ sentencio el rubio cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el entrecejo. La Sargenta le ignoro, siguiendo con sus ojos al último joven marcharse, volteándose para ver a ambos chicos.

_ Nuestra presa acaba de irse, muy seguramente a hacer las tareas que le encomendó Rivaille_ ante la mirada desconcertada de ambos soldados, ella prosiguió_ Estoy segura que él se dejara colocar esto_ aclaro sacando el frasco con sustancia liquida donde la etiqueta relucía una "A"_ … Pero… creo que no le gustara demasiado que trate de aplicarle el bálsamo_ declaro, pensando que probablemente el tímido chico se avergonzara lo suficiente como para denegarse a la aplicación del experimento más espeso.

_... ¿Y qué pretende hacer Sargenta?_ pregunto el moreno ya imaginándose lo que vendría; y al ver la sonrisa siniestra de su superior sus dudas fueron confirmadas.


	3. Chapter 3

_ Se ve aceptable_ declaro apáticamente, observando las hojas recogidas por el recluta rubio que tenía si puño derecho sobre su pecho mientras que el izquierdo descansaba en su espalda, en espera de la aprobación de su superior, la aprobación del Hombre más Fuerte de la Humanidad; el Capitán Levi Ackerman_ Pero… Podría ser mejor, Arlert_ señalo con el entrecejo fruncido, viento el asentimiento nervioso del joven estratega. Armin veía como el mayor se volteaba dándole la espalda, dispuesto a marcharse_ Quiero que juntes las hojas de la Zona Sur y eso sería todo aquí, ya que Springer y Braus están levantando las hojas del lado Norte y Este_ aclaro, retirándose fríamente del lugar para dirigirse al interior del antiguo cuartel.

Un suspiro agotado escapo de entre sus labios y se dirigió hacia el Área Sur del castillo, y con su escoba en mano, comenzó a agrupar todo el follaje muerto que se encontrase en su camino.

Su mirada se dirigió al cielo, sin dejar de realizar su tarea, contemplando el mismo completamente despejado. Los rayos del sol estaban casi en su punto cumbre, indicando que faltaban solo unos minutos para el mediodía. Los mismos golpeaban al escuálido muchacho que ya estaba sonrojado por la energía en forma térmica que estos les brindaban. Decidió quitarse aquella chaqueta marrón, logrando quitar una parte de esa sensación acalorada y La ato a su pequeña cintura gracias a las mangas largas que poseía, reluciendo las Alas de las Libertad sobre sus posaderas. Arremango su blanca camisa para refrescar sus ante brazos y continuo con su labor.

Luego de unos minutos un movimiento lo alerto haciendo que su mirada índiga se dirigiera hacia arriba, hacia una de las torres más altas del castillo; la terraza. Al parecer alguien estaba tendiendo la ropa recién lavada, ya que las níveas y pulcras sabanas se mecían, siendo acariciadas por una suave brisa que comenzaba a hacerse presente. Pudo divisar dos individuos en las alturas; uno que, efectivamente, estaba colgando la ropa limpia sobre las cuerdas del tendal, mientras que la otra miraba atentamente los movimientos de su acompañante.

Sus ojos se afilaron para poder enfocar mejor su vista, abriéndolos enormemente enseguida de reconocer a ambas personas. Reconoció perfectamente el rebelde cabello y la mirada esmeralda de su amigo de la infancia, Eren, que estaba suspendiendo la húmedas telas para poder secarse como era debido. Y a su lado, con los brazos entrecruzados y la mirada impasible, estaba Annie, observando los movimientos del joven titán.

Sus memorias se vieron alteradas al ver allí a la causante de tantos problemas y confusión de hace un tiempo atrás, que ahora volvía a estar nuevamente junto a ellos para derrotar a los titanes… A pesar de ser uno de ellos.

#Flash back

La había descubierto… A ella… La mujer que había admirado desde el primer día, no solo por su poderosa complexión física y su eficaz técnica de ataque, sino también por su belleza, una belleza que parecía ocultarse ante los demás… Una que solamente él podía notar en ella, una que solo él podía ver; Había descubierto como ella era la causante de tantas muertes y de la emboscada en la expedición al sótano dela casa de Eren.

Luego que el pie de la Mujer Titán impactara en el piso y derribara a su caballo, realmente lo creyó… Ese sería el día de su muerte. La sombra del coloso lo eclipso y cerró sus ojos esperando el impacto de su enorme mano contra su cuerpo… Golpe que nunca llego. Sintió un pequeño jalón sobre su capuz, aquel que le cubría el rostro… Fue inevitable. Su rostro se volteo y observo con pavor e incertidumbre el rostro de esa enorme mujer… Aquella que poseía los mismos rasgos que la joven rusa que tanto admiraba, pero que no se había dado cuenta en ese momento por el miedo que corría en su cuerpo ante su posible verdugo.

En su segundo encuentro fue diferente, había tentado a su suerte, creyendo que el titán cambiante no le haría daño si solo ocultaba su rostro, y descubrió que estaba equivocado al ver como ella arremetió contra él y de solo un golpe con su palma mando a volar a su pobre equino, logrando dañarlo de gravedad a él también. Su cuerpo golpeo fuertemente contra el suelo, rodando varios metros y quedando acostado sobre la hierba que se manchaba con su sangre, sangre que brotaba desde su cabeza.

Sus ojos azules observaron de forma dolorosa los cristalinos de la mujer, habiéndola reconocido por la claridad de estos, mientras que ella lo observo por unos segundos de una forma inexplicable. Su nombre escapo de los pequeños labios del rubio en un suspiro haciendo que la Mujer Titán acercara nuevamente su enorme mano hacia su cuerpo, siendo detenida por la interrupción de Jean y Reiner que se precipitaron contra ella para mantenerlo a salvo.

En su tercer encuentro, él la confronto, utilizando sus propios sentimientos para convencerla de "rescatar" a Eren del juicio que tendría en unas horas. En su mirada había dolor, dolor que ella reconoció de inmediato, delatando su secreto. Ella lo había descubierto, pero parecía fingir demencia; como si quisiera fingir que él no sabía nada. Él lo supo; Annie no quería seguir con eso, no quería dañar a nadie más, pero parecía estar obligada.

Y luego de su transformación decidió hacerlo, arriesgar su vida e intentar hacerla cambiar de opinión, el solo, sin ayuda de Eren ni Mikasa; él quería lograrlo, y no para demostrar que podía ser fuerte sin ellos, sino para rescatar a aquella mujer que tanta admiraba… De aquella de la cual se había enamorado con el paso del tiempo.

Espero a que Annie lo atrapara, arremetió contra ella esperando que lo capturara, arriesgándose a que lo golpeara súbitamente y lo matara, pero esta lo vio, tomándolo entre su gran mano y acercándolo a su rostro. No pudo lograrlo, el nudo en su garganta era tal que no podía articular palabra, y mientras se esforzaba para poder expresarse mediante las palabras sus lágrimas desbordaban abundantemente sus ojos, bañando sus mejillas y mojando la mano de su opresora, donde terminaban evaporándose por la piel expuesta de la misma.

No se había dado cuenta, pero ya habían pasado varios segundos y no sentía que el agarre se estuviera haciendo más ceñido, siquiera que ella intentase extinguir su vida arrojándolo o soltándolo desde esa altura de catorce metro de donde se encontraba. Levanto su vista y no lo aguanto; Las mismas lagrimas que él estaba soltando, aquella enorme criatura también lo hacía mientras lo observaba intensamente, con sus ojos cargados de dolor y arrepentimiento. Su garganta pareció abrirse de repente, dándole la fuerza necesaria para poder hablar de nuevo.

_"Annie"_ llamo tratando de que su voz no titubeara, pero le fue imposible_"Annie, vuelve con nosotros"_ rogo posando sus manos sobre los músculos expuestos de la rusa, sintiendo su piel quemarse ante el calor que estos emitían _"No tienes que hacer esto, podemos perdonarte, mantenerte oculta, ocultar tu identidad a la Humanidad y que nadie sepa que eres… No nos abandones así"_ soltó el dorso de la mano y se aferró a los dedos de la Mujer Titán, hundiendo su rostro en uno de ellos para esconder su rostro_ "Annie… Vuelve… Te necesito"_ confeso sinceramente esperando la reacción de la Titán que se había quedado quieta, por lo que le parecía a él una eternidad.

No espero lo que sucedería después; un grito desgarrador salió desde lo más profundo de la garganta de la Titán mientras fue acercado súbitamente al rostro de esta, siento estampado contra una de sus mejillas mientras esta seguía bramando de forma dolorosa. Las nuevas lágrimas lo bañaron casi de inmediato, logrando que este también comenzara a sollozar mientras sus brazos trataban de abrazar la mejilla de Annie para consolarla.

Una bengala lo saco de su letargo de repente, su mirada se dirigió inmediatamente hacia el emitente, viendo a un hombre en uno de los edificios que estaban cerca; Era el Comandante Erwin Smith.

_ "¡Armin!" _ bramo_ "¡Es ahora! ¡Sácala de allí rápido!"_

Armin observo por última vez los enormes cristales de la Mujer Titán, tratando de buscar la aprobación de la misma para poder sacarla de dentro del coloso, y no tuvo que esperar demasiado. Ella misma llevo su mano donde allí reposaba el rubio hacia la nuca; la nuca que tanto había cristalizado y tapado con su mano para no ser dañada, dándole la respuesta al chico que tanto estaba esperando.

Trato de evitar que sus emociones no interfirieran en lo que estaba por hacer, y con una puntería certera, corto la nuca de Annie, viéndola allí, tiritando y tratando de desprenderse de las articulaciones que la apresaban. La tomo por los hombros y la jalo como si su vida dependiera de ello, logrando sacarla de allí y cargarla en su espalda para utilizar el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales para escapar antes de que el humeante cuerpo del titán precipitara contra el suelo para reducirse.

Logro llegar junto al Comandante con la rubia a sus espaldas, donde el mayor la tapo de inmediato con una de las capas de la Legión de Reconocimiento para esconder la identidad de la chica.

De repente vieron cómo se acercaban tres personas más, eran Mikasa, El Sargento Rivaille y Eren, este último estaba inconsciente sobre los brazos del hombre más bajo luego de las grandes heridas que había tenido por el derrumbamiento del camino subterráneo, que a pesar de que estas estaban humeando intensamente indicando que se curaban a gran velocidad, el dolor de las mismas lograron hacerlo ceder en la inconciencia.

Erwin intento hacer ceder a Levi de que él podía cargar a Eren, ya que con su tobillo aun lastimado podría flaquear en algún momento y caerse junto con el chico, teniendo como respuesta una muy mala mirada y el escape del mismo hacia el punto acordado, haciendo que la chica con sangre oriental corriera a seguirlo, no permitiendo que se quedara solo con su querido y herido hermano.

Erwin solo suspiro y le indico al rubio con la Mujer Titán aun sobre la espalda que debían llegar pronto al punto de encuentro antes de que la Policía Militar llegara al lugar e intentaren arrastrar a la causante del caos en Sina, que aun para el mundo era desconocido que fuera Annie.

La rusa se aferró más a Armin y este utilizo el equipo de maniobras junto al Comandante, siguiendo el mismo camino que Levi y Mikasa acababan de usar para llegar al encuentro. Al llegar fueron abordados por la científica que gritaba de euforia desde que vio la bengala amarilla pintar el cielo de Sina, indicando que la mision había sido un éxito; habían podido "capturar" por fin a la Mujer Titán. Vieron como Mike ahora era el que cargaba a Eren mientras el Capitán Rivaille estaba sentado en el suelo, masajeando su tobillo lastimado. También estaba el Escuadrón de Levi presente, Erd, Gunter, Auruo y Petra, los cuales tenían una sonrisa en el rostro desde que vieron el aviso de éxito surcando el cielo. Luego de su llegada, Erwin, Armin con la chica aun sobre sus espaldas y Mike, que tenía al joven oji-verde en sus brazos se dirigieron a un lugar más alejado… Tenían que hablar seriamente del futuro de la Mujer Titán.

_ "Annie Leonhardt"_ llamo Erwin autoritariamente, haciendo que la chica alzara su rostro sin bajarse aun del estratega_ "Estoy más que seguro de que sabes de todos los delitos cometidos en este último tiempo, y no solo por la actual destrucción de Sina, sino además de cientos de muertes causadas por tu forma de Titan"_ Armin noto como los brazos de la chica se apretaban sobre su cuello_ "Esto perfectamente sería suficiente como para una ejecución inmediata para la Policía Militar… Pero ese no es nuestro objetivo"_ los ojos de la chica lo vieron de forma aturdida_ "Nosotros, la Legión de Reconocimiento, queremos tenderte nuevamente una mano, ocultar no solo tu identidad y tus antecedentes, sino también tu poder de transformarte en Titán… A cambio de una cosa…"_ por unos segundos, el silencio del Comandante Smith exaspero poderosamente al escuálido Armin, siendo notado por Annie que lo abrazo con fuerza desde su posición_ "…Tu lealtad; queremos que te quedes con nosotros y te comprometas con nosotros en el principal objetivo que tiene la Humanidad… Poder ser libres de las murallas y acabar con los titanes… Y para eso los necesitamos… A ti y a Eren"_ sus miradas fueron inmediatamente hacia el joven Titán que descansaba cómodamente entre los grandes brazos de Mike que lo acunaba perfectamente entre estos, siendo vigilados desde lejos por los dos Ackerman's con potencial interés _ "Ustedes no son herramientas para nosotros, no te estamos obligando a que hagas esto… Por eso te lo estoy proponiendo… Annie"_finalizo el adulto con una mirada neutra.

Armin sintió como la chica se removió sobre su espalda, pidiéndole que la bajara. Este le soltó las piernas y esta fue libre de descender, aun con la capa cubriendo su identidad y se colocó a su lado. La incertidumbre lo aturdió; ¿Qué haría Annie ahora? ¿Se quedaría? ¿Los abandonaría y seguirá en contra de la humanidad? El ambiente se había puesto tenso en menos de unos segundos. La rubia se quitó la capucha, dejando expectantes a los adultos y al nervioso estratega que la miraba de reojo con ansias.

Se sobresaltó al sentir la pequeña pero suave mano de Annie chocar contra la suya, entrelazando los dedos firmemente haciendo que el chico la mire con mirada azulada que parecía estar volviéndose acuosa de repente; los cristalinos ojos de Annie le estaban dando la respuesta a la propuesta. La mano libre de la rusa se dirigió al frente, alertando a los dos peli-negros que seguían con atención toda la escena sin apartar la mirada ni un segundo de, no solo de Annie, sino del castaño que descansaba sobre los brazos de Zakarius. Y antes de que Erwin preguntara algo, la chica se adelantó.

_ "Acepto"_ confirmo firmemente la rusa desviando sus ojos de los de Armin que amenazaban con soltar las lágrimas que estaba acumulando_ "Quiero charlar en privado con usted sobre su propuesta para sus términos y condiciones, pero accedo a luchar por la libertad de la Humanidad junto a ustedes". Sus palabras hicieron que los ojos zafiro de Smith brillaran con satisfacción_ "Y…"_ volvió a mirar a chocar con los índigos del chico que ahora estaba temblando súbitamente_"… No solo por la humanidad… Lo hago por ti… Armin Arlert… Quédate conmigo"_ pidió apretando su mano con la del chico, desatando el control del pobre joven.

No pudo más, todas esas emociones abordaron de forma abrumadora su cuerpo y mente, dejándolo sin aire por un segundo. Un quejido salió de su garganta y apreso el cuerpo más bajo sobre sus brazos, comenzando a llorar como un pequeño niño indefenso, liberando el llanto que estaba guardando desde lo más profundo de su ser; Annie se quedaría con ellos… Se quedaría por él… Le había pedido que se quedara con ella solo a él.

La mano que había tenido aferrada a la suya ahora descansaba sobre su espalda, subiendo y bajando sobre la misma para consolarlo. Su mano libre seguía estando tendida delante del rubio mayor, que luego de que la mirada cristalina de la chica se posara sobre él, dándole la tan esperada confirmación que estaban esperando, la estrecho con una de la suyas cerrando así la propuesta; la propuesta que podía agrandar la Esperanza dela Humanidad.

Inmediatamente se pudo escuchar el grito cargado de euforia de la castaña científica, que logro sorprender a todas las personas en el otro lugar, incluidos los dos peli-negros que la miraron como si esta fuera un objeto que debía ser destruido de inmediato. La mujer corrió radiantemente hacia el lugar donde estaban los dos rubios estrechando sus manos que ya comenzaban a soltarse.

_"¡Yahoooo!"_ Chillo observando a Annie que ahora rodeaba con ambos brazos al chico en sus brazos que estaba desahogándose sobre su hombro_ "¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Aquí está la Mujer Titán! ¡Delante de mí!"_ Bramo observando con atención las facciones inexpresivas de la rusa que la miraba como si esta fuera de otro planeta_ "Eres más pequeña de lo que pensaba… ¡Pero no importa! ¡Por favor! ¡Permíteme experimentar con tu cuerpo!"_ Jadeo extasiada observándola por completo nuevamente_ "Eren aún es muy inexperto con su cuerpo de Titán, pero tu… ¡Tú lo dominas por completo!"_

_ Hanji, tranquila_ le llamo la atención el líder de la Tropa de Exploración_ Ella accedió a unirse a nosotros, no a ser víctima de tus-_

_No… Está bien_ interrumpió la joven con tranquilidad, dejando a Erwin sorprendido y a Hanji con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro_ Quiero cooperar con todo lo que sea posible… Quiero enmendar todo lo que hice… Aunque nunca será suficiente por todo el dolor que cause_ los brazos de Armin la abrazaron con más fuerza, dándole consuelo de forma cálida. Hanji alzo sus brazos al cielo en señal de victoria.

De forma inesperada, Rivaille y Mikasa saltaron de sus lugares, dirigiéndose al mismo punto de encuentro con una velocidad impresionante, pero por un objetivo completamente diferente; Eren comenzaba a removerse en los brazos de Mike, indicando que intentaba salir de su estado de inconciencia.

_ "A-Annie"_ suspiro abriendo sus llamativas esmeraldas, tratando de reconocer el lugar y las personas que le rodeaban. La aludida aparto suavemente a Armin, que también lo había escuchado, para dirigirse junto al estratega hacia Jeager que era colocado con cuidado en el suelo para que pudiera incorporarse correctamente. Y al verla allí, junto a él Comandante, la Sargenta Hanji y su mejor amigo Armin, su mirada brillo de felicidad… Ella se había quedado.

Los que aún no llegaban vieron al dueño de sus preocupaciones abrazar fuertemente a la chica rubia, que de una forma más fría le correspondía, expresándole sin palabras que ella volvía ser su aliada… Annie Leonhardt volvía a defender a la Humanidad.

#Fin de Flash Back

Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por el grito de una voz que se le antojo poderosamente familiar, reconociéndola un segundo después. Sus ojos fueron nuevamente hacia la torre, donde Eren lo saludaba efusivamente agitando su mano alegremente, regalándole una sonrisa. Correspondió a la sonrisa de inmediato; las sonrisas del joven Titán eran tan mágicas que podrían transformar hasta al hombre más arisco del mundo y volverlo una persona más blanda.

Recordó a la acompañante de Eren, dirigiendo su mirada a la aludida, que le regalaba una sonrisa que, aunque fuera más pequeña que la de su amigo, escondía sentimientos ocultos de todos que solo ambos conocían. Annie agito discretamente su mano para saludarlo, volteándose y caminando fuera de su campo visual junto con Eren; dejando a un muy nervioso Armin que se quedaba mirando hacia el lugar donde estaban ambos chicos, son tener idea de que tres pares de ojos lo vigilaban con intensidad.


	4. Chapter 4

La científica sonrió satisfecha, allí estaba, su indefensa "presa"; saludando tímidamente a los titanes cambiantes que también lo despedían desde lo alto de la torre. Era su oportunidad.

_ Sargenta_ interrumpió el chico rubio algo aburrido_ Sé que dijo que teníamos que ayudarla, pero hasta ahora, no hemos hecho nada_ le recrimino molesto.

_ ¡Erd!_ le regaño el moreno por haberle habado así a un superior_ ¡Cuida tus palabras!_

_ Gunter, no me digas que tu no estas aburrido_ se cruzó de brazos delante del más alto, desafiándolo; si, se había aburrido a tal grado que querer molestar a su amigo.

_ B-Bueno… Son ordenes de un la Sargenta Zoe, debemos cumplir_

_ En otras palabras; "Me estoy aburriendo como una pierda, pero como son ordenes, debo disimular"_ vio el sonrojo del moreno y sonrió satisfecho.

_ Cállate, idiota_ le insulto en un susurro para que su superior no lo escuchase, sacando una risa del rubio_ Sargenta_ se volteo para hablar con la científica_ Díganos que tenemos que-…_ freno su charla al notar de que estaba hablando solo; Hanji se dirigía hacia el joven Arlert. Soltó un suspiro aburrido y ambos hombres caminaron detrás de la castaña.

La chica iba a paso lento al estratega que estaba de espaldas, quería darle un pequeño susto entes de empezar el experimento. Ciertamente, el chico tenía gran potencial como guerrero, aunque ahora no tenía mucha destreza física, en el futuro, confiaba en que sería un buen soldado; no solo por tener un rápido y certero poder mental.

Y ella lo sabía, o si, claro que sí; ese chico era pareja de uno de sus objetos de prueba más valiosos que poseía. Él era pareja de la Mujer Titán; Annie Leonhardt.

Dos veces a la semana, dos personas de la Legión de Reconocimiento debían notificar sobre el estado de todos sus reclutas en Sina, además de las reservas de comida, los nuevos uniformes, las nuevas armas y el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales.

Normalmente, una de esas dos personas era Erwin Smith, que no había mejor informe que el hecho por el mismo comandante de dicha Legión. La segunda persona casi siempre se trataba del hombre más fuerte de la Humanidad, El sargento Levi Ackerman, pero últimamente se había negado a ir, alegando que "Alguien debe cuidar a estos mocosos de mierda". Por lo que ahora era ella la que acompañaba a Smith de camino a Sina.

Pero luego del incidente en dicha muralla, y después de proponer las condiciones para que la rubia rusa se quedara con ellos, ahora la persona que lo acompañaba siempre se trataba de Armin Arlert. Nadie había objetado nada, así que dejaron que ambos rubios fueran hacia Sina a notificar sobre la Legión. Pero hubo un día donde Erwin había enfermado, dejándolo imposibilitado para ir a entregar el informe. El comandante le encargo a la científica que entregara dichos papeles al juez, obviamente, acompañada por el joven rubio.

Y luego de una hora de viaje, ellos habían llegado. La chica le dijo a Armin que podía ir a divertirse en la ciudad, pero que luego volviera a un lugar de encuentro que habían fijado; el chico solo le agradeció y se alejó en su caballo. Después de una hora de explicarle al juez el perfecto estado de sus reclutas, y de paso, notificar sobre el joven titán, Eren Jaeger, la científica se dirigía hacia el punto de encuentra, encontrándose extrañamente sola. Creía que el estratega ya estaba allí, pero para su sorpresa no era así; así que decidió buscar al otro objeto de investigación, iría a buscar a Annie.

Sabía que esta era muy fría y solitaria, casi podía compararla con el enano gruñón que tenía como "amigo"; imaginarse a la rusa y al francés en un duelo de miradas era digno de verse. Y sin pensarlo mucho fue hacia la residencia de la chica, encontrándose en el camino a varios de sus posibles compañeros entrenando arduamente… Sin presencia de la titán.

Buscando con la mirada diviso al caballo de Armin cerca de ahí, atado a un árbol cercano, eso le daba la respuesta; el chico había ido a visitar a la rusa, y esta debo haber aceptado, ya que no estaba entrenado con sus compañeros.

Le pregunto amablemente a uno de los militares, un chico moreno el cual había escuchado que le habían llamado "Mario" fue el que le había respondido, diciendo que se había marchado hace un tiempo con un rubio que tenía las alas de la libertad en su espalda, bingo; Armin efectivamente había ido con Annie.

Dejo su caballo junto al de Arlert y empezó a caminar en busca de ambos chicos. Quería ver de nueva a la Mujer Titán, era increíble; la chica controlaba perfectamente el poder de transformación, y ella se prestaba para todo sus estudios. Incluso habían veces donde ambos titanes se transformaban, para seguir con la investigación sobre Eren. Annie controlaba a Eren en caso de salirse de control, y gracias a ella habían avanzado a pasos agigantados; si esa chica se hubieran tardado muchos años en descubrir cosas que ahora tenían al alcance de la mano.

Recordó como ellos dos se enfrentaban, habían decidió que entrenar a Eren en su forma de titán le daría más destreza; retorcijándose al ver como el chico aprendía rápidamente, ahora teniendo un estilo de lucha muy parecido al de la rusa.

* * *

#Flash Back

_ "El mocoso aprende rápido"_ le hablo el francés que era el encargado de cuidar a ambos titanes en caso de que algo sucediera, acompañándola en todos los experimentos y pruebas de Eren, en caso de que algo se saliera de control. Ahora ambos eran testigos de cómo ambos titanes se tomaban de las manos y hacían fuerza con su cuerpo hacia un lado contrario, escuchándose los gruñidos del castaño por tratar de mover a la chica de su lugar y hacerla retroceder, pero era muy difícil. Annie igualaba la fuerza de Mikasa sin problemas, y eso dejaba claramente en desventaja al alemán. Se escuchó un último gruñido de Eren antes de trastabillar y caer, dejando a la Mujer Titán encima que le hacia una llave para mantenerlo dócil y con el cuello expuesto. Rivaille salió al ataque, cortando certeramente la nuca del titán sin dañar a Eren y lo saco de allí, dejando que el cuerpo comenzara a evaporase. Annie había salido sola, dejando su cuerpo gigantesco desintegrarse sobre el del castaño.

#Fin de Flash Back

* * *

Luego de que el francés se asegurara de que él estuviera bien, dejo que ambos chicos descansaran lo que restaba del día, recibiendo un afectuoso agradecimiento por parte de Eren y un bufido satisfecho de Annie.

Luego de viajar por la ciudad, no encontró rastro de los jóvenes, dispuesta a ir junto con su caballo para esperar allí, pero justo ahí los vio; Armin hablándole animadamente mientras que la rusa escuchaba atenta, ambos metiéndose en una calle pequeña y despoblada. Decidió ir con ellos, queriendo sorprender a los jóvenes, así que se asomó curiosa para esperar el momento perfecto para asustarlos… Lo que vio el dejo sorprendida.

La rusa estaba abrazando fuertemente al chico que parecía esconder su rostro en su hombro, ambos con sus ojos cerrados, como si disfrutaran del momento. Escucho como el chico le decía que debía volver junto a Hanji, que justamente los estaba viendo a escondidas, haciendo que la rubia asiente.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver como la chica con ojos cristalinos tomaba de las mejillas al otro y le estampaba un beso en los labios, sorprendiendo incluso al aludido, donde todo su rostro como empezaba a ponerse en un fuerte bermellón. Terminado el beso, el chico se tapó el rostro con sus manos, detonando la vergüenza del acto, mientras que la chica estaba con una leve sonrisa viendo las raciones del otro. Era tan tímido que incluso a la científica le dio una infinita ternura.

Se alejó de allí silenciosamente, yendo al lugar donde ambos caballos estaban parados; ahora entendía mejor porque la chica se había quedado, y aun más que siempre fuera Armin el que ahora acompañaba al Comandante Smith a Sina.

Minutos después aparecieron ambos rubios, aun se podía ver el sonrojo del chico en sus mejillas mientras que la otra parecía inmutable a cualquier emoción. Saludo respetuosamente a la Sargento Zoe, que le correspondió de una forma más informal. Annie se despidió de ambos, yendo hacia el entrenamiento que había dejado pendiente. Hanji vio con diversión como antes de irse, la chica había rozado intencionalmente su brazo con el del rubio, haciendo aumentar el llamativo sonrojo del más alto, que parecía que estaba a punto de soltar una lagrima por la vergüenza.

Se fueron en sus caballos, despidiendo con la mano por última vez a la chica que ya estaba entrenando con una escandalosa chica que no paraba de reírse, a pesar de encontrarse en el suelo por una fuerte patada en sus piernas por parte de la rusa. Y en el camino no lo pudo evitas, le pregunto "indirectamente" como la había pasado junto con Leonhardt, sonrojando al chico que se había puesto nervioso, tartamudeando al hablar.

Decidió mantener el secreto, ya que por alguna razón; amos jóvenes sabían lo que hacían, y por alguna razón lo mantenían en secreto

Sin esperar, inserto sus dedos en los costados del abdomen de Arlert, viéndolo sobresaltándose por el susto que le había propinado. No aguanto y soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

_ S-S-Sargenta Zoe_ tartamudeo el pobre rubio que sentía como su corazón casi salta hasta su garganta

_ P-Perdon_ se disculpó entre risas, posando sus manos en su estómago para calmar el dolor por haberse reído de ese modo_ N-No pude evitarlo, te veías como un indefenso conejito_ la declaración hizo que el estratega se sonrojeara poderosamente, haciéndola estallar nuevamente en carcajadas.

_ ¡Lentes de mierda!_ se escuchó de repente, asustando no solo a Armin, sino también a los otros dos recién llegados que miraron con horror como el Sargento Rivaille se había asomado por una de las ventanas del castillo, con el entrecejo fruncido fuertemente_ Deja de reírte así, anormal del demonio, ¿o quieres que te rebane? Desde aquí se escucha tu deforme risa. Hay personas que trabajan de verdad ¿lo sabias?_ gruño realmente molesto. Los cuatro vieron como Erwin se asomaba por la misma ventana, saludándolos cordialmente con la mano.

_ Estamos en un asunto importante, Hanji_ hablo con amabilidad el rubio mayor, haciendo que Levi bufara molesto por el tono tan paternal que tenía el hombre; la disciplina era una palabra que, claramente, Erwin no conocía_ Por favor, no hagas mucho ruido_ le pidió con dulzura el inglés, regalándole una sonrisa a los cuatro que ahora se relajaban ante la presencia del Comandante.

_ ¡Perdón Erwin!_ se disculpó la mujer de lentes, ganándose otra sonrisa del mayor. Luego de que ambos hombres se alejaran de la ventana, apareció por la misma el gran Mike Zakarius, dándoles un saludo amable para luego cerrar la ventana. Hanji volvió a mirar a Armin, que ahora miraba a sus tres superiores con intriga_ Hola Armin_ saludo infantil la chica_ ¿Cómo estás?_ pregunto como si fuera lo más casual del mundo, y el rubio sabía que no era así; ya que la mujer nunca salía del laboratorio a no ser por algo importante.

_ Si, señora_ respondió tratando de seguirle el juego.

_ Armin_ le llamo, haciendo que el otro la mirara con atención_ Eres inteligente y muy astuto_ el otro asintió con un poco de vergüenza ante el alago_ Creo que ya tienes una posible idea de lo que hago aquí.

_ Puede ser_ respondió juntando un poco de basura que había sacado del patio, suspirando algo cansado_ ¿Que necesita Sargenta?_ pregunto seriamente.

_ Oh, no es nada grave realmente_ dijo tranquila, sacando ambos frascos que contenían las sustancias buscadas, ambas con la etiqueta "A"_ Estoy probando este nuevo experimento_ los ojos índigo del rubio viajaron rápidamente a ambos contenedores_ Creo que puedes espantar titanes_ mintió, dejando que el muchacho tomara ambos para que los viera a gusto.

_ ¿Espantar titanes?_ pregunto dudoso_ ¿Y cómo funcionan?_

_Oh, nada elaborado: se colocan en el cuerpo del individuo y esto debería alejar al titán_ vio como los ojos del menor la miraban con asombro.

_ ¿Eso es posible? Sé que los titanes respiran pero ¿tienen sentido del olfato?_ por una milésima de segundo, Hanji frunció la nariz; había sido atrapada. No había probado eso con Eren o Annie, ya que habían cosas más importantes que probar antes.

_ Puede ser_ la respuesta dejo dudoso al rubio_ Pero de eso se trata, de un experimento_ el chico miro fortuito la sustancia en los frascos pequeños_ Lo probaremos con Annie en su forma de Titán… Sabes perfectamente que ella no sería capaz de hacerte daño_ ahí estaba; el sonrojo de Armin ante las palabras de su superior le indicaron que este posiblemente accedería.

El rubio le devolvió los contenedores, mirando a la mujer con algo de vergüenza.

_ Está bien, no hay problema_ murmuro introvertido, siendo observado por ambos soldados que estaban atentos ante las reacciones del más bajo_ ¿Qué tengo que hacer?_

_Voltéate y quédate quieto_ le ordeno, sacando unos guantes limpios y esparciendo un poco de la sustancia. Gracias a la anterior prueba, se había dado cuenta que este líquido era peligrosamente concentrado, al grado de segar totalmente al portador de ADN; como había sucedido con Auruo_ No te va a doler_ le menciono, el rubio asintió.

Puso aun poco menos de la mitad en sus manos y restregó la sustancia en sus manos. Sonrió acerco sus manos a la nuca del chico, apartando un poco el cabello largo de este, subiendo y masajeando el cuero cabelludo. Armin se había dejado dócilmente, aunque estaba nervioso y algo avergonzado. Sus manos masajearon toda la extensión de la cabeza sin llegar a la frente, como si estuviera lavando el cabello con shampoo. Finalmente peino con sus dedos el suave cabello, dejándolo hacia atrás, esparciendo un poco en este al final. El líquido ya se había absorbido con rapidez, así que devolvió su forma original el cabello del chico y se enorgulleció de su trabajo.

_ ¿Ya está?_ misturo avergonzado mirando nerviosamente a los altos solados que parecían estar alerta.

_ Solo falta esto, voltéate de nuevo_ el chico obedeció y vio como la científica mojaba la punta de su dedo con la sustancia más espesa_ Quédate quieto_ el rubio vio como acercaba el dedo hacia su boca, alejándose avergonzado.

_ ¿Q-Que está haciendo?_ pregunto totalmente sonrojado.

_ Es un bálsamo Armin, quédate quieto_ volvió a ordenar, y al acercar el dedo nuevamente fue rechazado_ Armin_ le regaño seria.

_ N-No soy una chica_ le recordó con vergüenza; vio como volvía a acercarse a él y este retrocedió asustado_ N-No quiero eso, esto no se trata de titanes, ¿no es así?_ desafío viendo a la científica. Esta decidió proseguir a la fuerza

_ Gunter_ llamo autoritariamente la castaña; el moreno obedeció.

_ Lo siento_ Se disculpó el soldado, asustando a Armin. Tomo por debajo de los hombros al más bajo, dejándolo unos quince centímetros del suelo, posando sus manos en la nuca del menor y dejándolo totalmente quieto. La espalda del menor choco contra el marcado torso del moreno, teniéndolo acorralado entre la espada y la pared. La vergüenza se veía en todo su rostro, e intento forcejear, pero le fue completamente en vano, rindiéndose segundos después.

La mujer se apresuró y pasó rápidamente su dedo sobre los labios del rubio, que solo cerró los ojos esperando a que eso terminara rápidamente, y así lo fue.

_ Listo_ declaro la mayor_ Ya suéltalo Gunter_ el moreno obedeció, dejando a Armin en el suelo y deshaciendo la llave que había utilizado, retrocediendo unos pasos hasta quedar nuevamente al lado de Erd. El más bajo miro al que le había atrapado con un deje de asombro y temor; lo había inmovilizado tan rápido y sin hacer demasiado esfuerzo.

_ Perdóname Armin; ordenes son ordenes_ se disculpó, hacendó que el aludido suspirara rendido. Hanji había cumplido su cometido de colocarle esa cosa en los labios, y el soldado solo estaba obedeciendo órdenes, no era su culpa.

_ Armin_ le llamo la mujer_ Los efectos se irán en un día, no te preocupes_ este tomo la escoba que estaba en el suelo y suspiro nuevamente_ Oye_ le llamo esta antes de retirarse_ Me vas a agradecer esto luego_ vio como le guiñaba un ojo antes de retirarse, siendo seguida por los dos hombres, que se despidieron de él.

La mujer se alejó y se adentró en el castillo, siendo seguida por los ojos del menor que aún estaba confundió por lo sucedido. Intento quitarse con la mano lo que le habían colocado en la boca pero se sorprendió al no encontrar nada en sus labios. Decidió olvidarlo y terminar con lo poco que le quedaba por juntar de hojas.

Luego de un rato, se escucharon los pasos de unas personas caminando hacia él, talvez era otra vez la Sargenta Zoe para volver con alguna cosa nueva de su laboratorio, pero quedo petrificado al ver de quienes se trataban.

El de orbes esmeralda venía hablando animadamente junto con la chica de mirada cristalina, que seguía escuchando las anécdotas que estaba teniendo en el castillo, con su rostro inexpresivo y sus brazos cruzados en su pecho. Eren se detuvo frente a su mejor amigo, dándole una sonrisa radiante y frenando su monologo.

_ Armin_ le llamo animado_ ¿Ya has terminado con el patio?_ el rubio se había quedado mirando a su pareja, que está también le devolvía la mirada, en un lenguaje mudo que ellos solo entendían.

_ S-Si_ respondió algo nervioso ante tan penétrate mirada de la rusa, ahora mirando a su amigo que le miraba un poco extrañado.

_ Qué bueno_ le sonrió_ No quiero dejar sola a Annie, pero aún me queda mucho por limpiar en el castillo_ le dijo pasando un brazo encima de los hombros de la rubia, sintiendo como esta suspiraba cansada por tanta atención que estaba recibiendo por parte del alemán. Ciertamente, el chico se había vuelto muy cercano a ella desde lo ocurrido en Sina. Es como si no quisiera dejarla sin atención ni un momento, lo que en parte le agradaba a la rusa; pero el chico era tan energético que simplemente la cansaba. Era su trabajo notificar de su estado, por lo que necesitaba escuchar de boca del mismo chico como estaba, no solo por reportes hechos por el Comandante Smith, y era agradable charlar con él, pero hasta cierto punto.

_ ¿Puedes pasar tiempo con ella?_ le pregunto animado el castaño, haciendo que ambos rubios se miraran a los ojos por un momento.

_ De todos modo iba a quedarme con él_ le interrumpió la titán, zafando el brazo que tenía contacto con ella y acercándose a un lado de Armin, que sentía los nervios comenzar a escocerle.

_ ¡Excelente!_ apremio el castaño, dándole un sorpresivo a ambos aludidos fueran apretados juntos por los brazos del oji-verde_ Debo irme_ menciono soltándolos _ El Sargento se enfadara si no vuelvo pronto a hacer mis tareas_ el chico comenzó a correr directo al castillo, dejándolos solos_ ¡Nos vemos luego!_ bramo saludándolos con la mano, volviendo al camino con paso veloz.

Los dos rubios se quedaron viendo como Eren era interceptado por el francés que estaba saliendo del castillo, recibiendo una advertencia si no se dirigía de forma instantánea hacia el lugar que debía limpiar. El castaño grito un "¡A la orden, Sargento!" y entro corriendo al cuartel, mientras Rivaille caminaba hacia los establos de la Legión.

Quedaron en un silencio agradable, mirándose a los ojos por un momento antes de ponerse a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

_ ¿Cómo te va con tu puesto?_ le pregunto Armin algo nervioso, tratando de hacer hablar a la rusa. Esta suspiro y corrió un poco el flequillo que tapaba su ojo derecho.

_ El viejo quiere que sea su guardia personal_ respondió aburrida, viendo como el rubio dejaba la escoba en una pequeña casilla que había fuera del castillo, donde se alojaban todos los productos de limpieza_ Le dije que no jodiera y que eligiera a otro_

_ ¡Annie!_ chillo el otro_ ¡Estabas hablando con el Rey, debiste tener más respeto!_ le reprendió, notando los ojos cristalinos de la otra mirarlo con interés.

_ Ye es la décima vez que me lo pide, y ya le he dicho que no_ dijo hastiada_ Hay personas interesadas en ese puesto y decide elegirme a mí, que ni siquiera me inscribí para ese cargo. Ese viejo tiene problemas mentales_ finalizo sin importancia, haciendo que el otro ahogue un grito. A la rusa realmente le importaba muy poco lo que sucediera con el monarca, solo estaba ahí por Armin y la libertad de la Humanidad.

Había pactado, junto a Erwin, un trato. Ella los ayudaría, no solo en las expediciones, sino también en los experimentos e investigaciones de Hanji Zoe solo con la condición de borrar sus antecedentes y ocultar su forma de Titán a todos. Solo los más conocidos e involucrados sabían de eso, y debían mantenerlo oculto bajo siete llaves. Ella agrego algo más, haciendo que Erwin se regocijara interinamente: El espionaje en los muros de Sina,

Erwin estaba notificado de todos los movimientos dentro de Sina, gracias a la rusa, que se había ofrecido para eso. El Comandante no confiaba en lo absoluto en el corrupto gobierno, y quería tanta información como pudiera de esta, ya que el mismo gobierno le temía a Smith. Él tenía, no solo las habilidades y mentalidad justa, sino también el carisma suficiente para ser el siguiente monarca del lugar, y eso significaba solo una cosa; la corrupción se iba a acabar en ese mismo momento.

Sabían que el rubio posiblemente trate de dar la igualdad para todos, y eso significaba que las riquezas de los "peces gordos" serian quitadas para dársela a los más necesitados, acabando con el favoritismo y las clases sociales. Y por eso, él estaba más que seguro que harían lo imposible para sacarlo del camino, dando una emboscada cuando la oportunidad se le presentara. Él quería dar un golpe de estado, pero solo cuando estuvieran totalmente seguros y hayan tenido los aliados suficientes para tal golpe.

Annie estaba más que satisfecha con las ideas de Erwin, ella veía como los la Policía Militar eran prácticamente unos incompetentes, están allí solo por la seguridad y ganancias que los muros más gruesos les daba; sin pensar que habían muchos soldados que se arriesgaban todos los días y entrenaban hasta la inconciencia para devolver la libertad a la Humanidad. Y de ese lado estaba ella. De la justa causa.

_ ¿Y qué te dijo Erwin?_ pregunto el rubio, caminando junto con ella en dirección al bosque.

_ Está de acuerdo con la idea de negar mi participación, para así, darle ese lugar a Mario_ Armin recordó a ese chico; el chico era el ejemplo que toda la Policía Militar necesitaba. El castaño tenía una clara idea de justicia, y aunque sea víctima de varias burlas, el no bajaba la cabeza ante la corrupción. Él estaba justamente ahí para acabar con ella.

El chico también era una pieza clave de Smith, el chico también era su espía, luego de descubrir que la rusa lo era. Annie podía confiar en el luego de contarle el plan, y efectivamente; él quería unirse. El mismo Erwin le hablo de sus ideas, y el militar de inmediato accedió. Si Mario se volvía el guardaespaldas del Rey, tendría acceso directo a toda la información y noticias, pero no podría salir de las murallas nunca más.

Y ahí estaba Annie, que si podría salir por la excusa de Eren; y así Erwin podría estar enterado de absolutamente todo.

Todo sin importarles ser ejecutados si fueran descubiertos.

_ Es realmente bueno lo que haces, Annie_ le alago el rubio sentándose a la orilla de un lago cercano, siendo acompañado por la titán.

_ Lo hago porque quiero_ respondió sin demasiado interés_ La Humanidad no debería tener clases sociales, todos somos humanos; no tiene sentido que algunos tengas más que otros_ Armin le sonrió, sabía que no lo hacía "solo porque quería", ella realmente añoraba la justicia. Y por eso aceptaba completamente a Eren, ayudándolo para ser más fuerte, apoyando a sus ideales fielmente.

_Eres maravillosa_ le alago nuevamente, sintiendo como esa le daba un pequeño golpe en su brazo, pidiéndole sin palabras que se detuviera_ En verdad. Nos has ayudado tanto, no solo a el Comandante, sino también a Eren controlando su forma de titán y mejorando sus habilidades de combate_

Un nuevo golpe lo hizo reírse suavemente.

_ Ya cállate_ se quejó la rubia

_ Eres realmente buena_

_ Basta_

_ Y muy bonita_ la mirada gélida de la chica se clavó de forma busca en los azules, mirándolo sin expresión. El rubio la miro con un pequeño sonrojo, no se había detenido a pensar lo que decía, y solo lo soltó sin pensar en la posible consecuencia. No sabía realmente cunado fue que se había enamorado de Annie. El, desde hace mucho tiempo, la miraba con admiración. Su destreza física era idéntica a la de Mikasa, pero quedo cuarta en posiciones por no tener interés en formar equipos. Era un lobo solitario. Ella lo había ayudado muchas veces, al igual que las veces que lo había salvado.

La sorpresa que se había llevado cuando la chica se había quedado por él fue abrumadora. Incluso, en plena reunión, se había mareado fuertemente luego de escuchar el "No hago esto solo por la humanidad; solo estoy aquí por Armin", para sentir de inmediato todas las miradas sobre él, dejándolo tan incómodo que se había descompuesto en su asiento, siendo sostenido por Mike que era el que estaba sentado su lado.

Luego de la reunión, tampoco se esperó para nada que la chica le dijera que él le gustaba, acabando con la poca conciencia que le quedaba y desplomarse contra la pared más cercana. El nunca había vivido semejantes cosas, todo era demasiado nuevo para su mente. Estaba preparado para la batalla… Nunca para una pareja.

Pero para su suerte, Annie no exigía ni apresuraba nada. Ella llevaba las riendas, a pesar de tampoco haber tenido alguna pareja previa. Y teniendo unos dos días cada semana para verse, estaban satisfechos.

_Te quiero_ soltó el joven, haciendo que la rusa levantara ambas cejas, demostrando cierto asombro por lo dicho. Armin era muy tímido e introvertido, y así le gustaba. Y si bien le incomodaba un poco que, en ocasiones, este le dijera ese tipo de palabras; ella realmente estaba feliz de tenerlo ahí, diciéndole esas cosas.

_ Yo también_ le respondió, posando una de sus manos en el largo cabello del más alto y revolviéndoselos, causando un sonrojo y una sonrisa en el rostro de Armin. Se detuvo abruptamente, sorprendiendo al rubio. Annie lo miraba como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza.

_ ¿Annie?_ pregunto curioso, sintiendo como esta le volvía a acariciar el cabello pero de forma más lenta. La vio arrodillarse e inclinar su cuerpo hacia él, dejando su rostro sobre su cabeza, sintiendo como esta olfateaba con interés_ ¿Q-Que pasa?_ la rubia no respondió, se acercó un poco más, quedando en la espalda de Arlert y respiro sobre su nuca, causándole un fuerte sonrojo mientras los nervios comenzaban a atacarlo_ ¿A-A-Acaso apesto? _ pregunto avergonzado, sintiendo como esta ladeaba su cabeza.

_ No_ le respondió, abrazándolo por la espalda y haciendo que se arrecostara sobre su pecho mientras ella estaba sentada, aun olfateando su cabeza.

Armin se dejó hacer, preguntándose que interés había en su cabello como para que la rusa lo tuviera así. Hasta que lo recordó.

La científica le había puesto una cosa extraña sobre su cabeza y nuca, un líquido raro que, según ella, ahuyentaba titanes. Pero este no sintió ningún olor cuando se lo colocaron; ¿Qué estaba pasando?

_ ¿A que huele?_ pregunto curioso. Annie inhalo por última vez el suave cabello de su pareja y poso su mentón sobre su cabeza.

_ Huele… Como a bosque_ respondió suave_ Pino y césped en la madrugada_ vio a Armin posar la cabeza sobre su hombro, mirándose por incontables segundos_... Hueles bien_ agrego, acercando sus labios a los de su novio, posándolos de forma lenta sobre estos.

Armin lo pensó por un momento, ¿acaso ese olor venia del experimento de su superior Hanji? ¿Pero porque él no podía oler eso? No se dio cuenta la rubia había abierto la boca, mordiéndole el labio inferior, dejándolo pasmado.

Nunca se habían besado así, era tan nuevo que sus nervios afloraron por un momento, reprimiéndolos luego y correspondiendo de forma torpe a este. Entre abrió sus labios y dejo que la rusa lo besara de una forma un poco hambrienta y ansiosa. ¿Esto era causa de ese bálsamo extraño que le habían colocado? Tal vez era porque por fin podían estar solos y poder avanzar un poco con su relación, pero de todas formas, se dejó llevar.

Sus manos estaban juntas, con los dedos entrelazados mientras sus lenguas danzaban suavemente en boca del otro. Era increíble como todas las preocupaciones y el miedo de ser destruidos había sido apartado de ellos por estar juntos. La sensación de tener a alguien que te quiere de esa forma tan especial era hermosa.

_ ¿Qué te pusiste en la boca?_ pregunto la chica luego de terminado el beso, mirándolo con intriga palpable. El chico la miro curioso y lamio su propio labio, encontrándose con lo mismo; no sabía a nada.

_No lo sé, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_ vio los ojos cristal entrecerrarse con duda, acercándose de nuevo a los labios del otro para besarlo cortamente, volviendo a separarse.

_ Saben a miel_ declaro, pasando su nariz por la cien del chico para oler de nuevo el cabello de este. Talvez había sido el desayuno, pero no recordaba haber utilizado miel en su desayuno.

_ ¿Es muy empalagoso?_ la chica lo miro_ El sabor de la miel_ aclaro.

_ No_ respondió, posando su mentón en su hombro y abrazándolo con fuerza_ Esta bien_

_ "Oye… Me vas a agradecer esto luego"_ la voz de su loca superior lo saco de su letargo… Confirmando sus dudas y sacándole una sonrisa.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ pregunto la rubia al ver como de la nada su pareja había sonreído, mirando el cristalino lago brillar ante los rayos del sol.

_ Nada_ respondió dichoso, besando la mejilla de la joven, sonrojándola apenas un poco por la repentina acción_ ¿Quieres otro beso?_ pregunto de una forma audaz, ganándose la mirada asombrada de la Mujer Titán, que luego de un segundo le regalaba una sonrisa traviesa y estampaba sus labios con los del rubio.

La sonrisa de una castaña que observaba todo desde un lugar lejano confirmaba su felicidad. Su experimento era todo un éxito, sin duda alguna.

_ No lo creo_ susurro el moreno que la estaba acompañando, observando la escena_ No creí que Armin era pareja de Leonhardt_

_ Y hoy lo forzaste contra su voluntad… La chica va a devorarte_ se burló el alto rubio, causando que su amigo tuviera una mueca de horror al imaginarse a sí mismo siendo perseguido por la Mujer Titán para darle caza. Una mano sobre su hombro lo saco de sus pensamientos.

_ Armin no va a delatarte… Ya se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando_ acertó la científica, volteándose y alejándose del lugar_ Vámonos, tenemos que repartir más felicidad_ declaro la Sargento Zoe, caminando junto a sus escoltas hacia algún lugar; donde probablemente, se hallaban sus próximas "victimas".


	5. Chapter 5

La científica estaba más que satisfecha; ambos experimentos habían demostrado ser efectivos, pero debía aplicar solo una parte de este, o los sentidos del portador de ADN podrían ser demasiado sensible y volverse un ser que solo sigue sus instintos básicos.

_ Sargenta_ le llamo el moreno viendo como su compañero se estaba inquietando_ Sargenta Zoe_ volvió a llamar.

_ ¿Hum?_ la castaña se volteo sin detener su paso, estaban volviendo al castillo_ ¿Qué sucede Gunter? ¿Acaso quieres aprobar un poco del experiment -?_ las palabras se ahogaron en un gruñido al chocar contra algo, algo que estaba firmemente parado con sus brazos cruzados y con una enorme vena en la frente ante la torpeza de la chica. La científica miro hacia adelante, viendo la melena ébano de Rivaille frente a ella, largando una carcajada de inmediato ante el rostro de muerte de su "amigo"_ ¡Levi! ¡No te había visto pequeñín!_ los otros palidecieron aún más al ver el entrecejo de su superior fruncirse a un grado crónico ante las palabras de la castaña_ ¿Qué quieres? ¿Algunas vitaminas para el crecimiento? ¿O un poco de tónico de cabello? Ya puedo ver que estas por quedarte calvo, enano, ya casi y te pareces a Erw-_ una patada en las pantorrillas la dejo en el suelo de inmediato, siendo seguida por un combo de pies que se estrellaban fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

Oh sí; el "amor" de Rivaille dolía.

_ ¡Sargento, deténgase!_ esa era la voz del moreno, viendo como la mujer, aunque se reía estrepitosamente a carcajadas, ya comenzaba a sangrar. Aunque parecía que no le importaba a ninguno de los dos eso_ ¡Por favor! ¡Va a matarla!_

_ ¿Sargento?_ una voz curiosa y dulce apareció en el ambiente, haciendo que Levi se detuviera de inmediato, encontrándose con unos orbes aguamarinas que lo miraban con asombro.

_ E-Eren_ resoplo la chica, escupiendo un poco de sangre y mostrando una sonrisa extasiada; ahí estaba, el "Talón de Aquiles" de Rivaille_ A-Ayúdame, e-esto es maltrato a-animal_ rogo de forma dramática estirando una mano hacia el castaño que al reconocer la situación se espantó.

_ ¡Señorita Hanji!_ chillo, tomando la mano de la mujer y tratando de ayudándola a reincorporase, con sus ojos bañados en preocupación_ ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Le duele algo?_ pregunto asustado, dejando enternecidos a todos los presentes con la inocencia del chico_ Sargento_ le miro con un puchero, dejándolo atónito_ Sabe que la señorita Hanji no puede regenerarse, no debe agredirla así_

_ ¿Cuánto apostamos a que le pateara por regañarlo?_ le susurro Erd a Gunter, ganándose una mirada molesta de este_ ¿Qué? Estoy seguro de que eso pasara_ alego infantil cruzándose de brazos al ver la mirada penetrante del mayor contra los inocentes orbes del menor.

Rivaille se acercó y con una mano en el cuello levanto a la castaña, dejándola tambaleante pero de pie, acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro.

_ Te salvaste, loca cuatro-ojos de mierda_ le gruño bajo, haciendo que solo la chica lo escuche.

_ ¡Sargento!_ la mano del menor se posó en su muñeca, tratando de aflojar el agarre en el cuello de Hanji, ganándose una mirada sombría del más bajo_ Por favor, deténgase_ le rogo con una mirada suplicante, haciendo que los dedos de Rivaille se aflojaran súbitamente ante estos, y de no haber sido por los reflejos de los otros dos; la científica se hubiera caído de espaldas y golpeado la cabeza contra el suelo. La tenían sostenida por debajo de los hombros, como un luchador que perdió una batalla de forma vergonzosa, mientras que Eren aún tenía su mano posada en la muñeca del mayor; como si le diera la victoria del combate.

_ Eren_ la voz de Levi sonó amenazante para el nombrado, soltándola de inmediato, pensando que lo regañaría por haberlo tocado; haciendo que Levi fruncía el entrecejo ante la pérdida de contacto con el menor.

_ ¡P-Perdóneme!_ se disculpó temerosamente_ S-Solo vine a-_

_ Declararte a pequeñín_ interrumpió de golpe la castaña con una enorme sonrisa perturbadora, haciendo que el castaño se sonrojara violentamente y que el nombrado la mirara con una enorme aura oscura rodeándole_ ¡Vamos Eren! ¡Yo te apoyo! ¡Quiero ser la madrina de la bod-!_ una patada en el estómago la cayo de inmediato, por cortesía del francés, viéndola realmente molesto.

_ Pedazo de mierda, déjalo terminar_ le gruño enojado, haciendo que la susodicha se riera a carcajadas. Conocía perfectamente a ese arisco hombre, tantos años de convivencia no habían sido en vano; sabía que ese joven semi-titan traía más que loco al Hombre más Fuerte de la Humanidad. Y de no haber sido así, le hubiera agredido en el momento de tocarle.

_ S-Señor_ trato de calmarlo el oji-esmeralda, lográndolo casi en su totalidad_ Quisiera ir a ayudar a alguno con la limpieza_

_ ¿Terminaste con tu trabajo?_ pregunto tranquilo, mirándolo sereno, haciendo que los dos soldados miraran incrédulamente al menor.

_ Si, ya he terminado; solo me quedaba colocar la ropa y sabanas a secar en la torre_ el tono obediente divertía a la científica; ese chico era tan fuerte y determinado como un hombre hecho y derecho, pero a su vez; era tan sensible y humilde como un niño pequeño.

_ Creo que Springer y Braus aún siguen juntando las hojas, aunque veo que Arlert ya termino_ patrullo el terreno con sus ojos, confirmando que este estuviera listo_ Si ellos ya terminaron, puedes comenzar a preparar el almuerzo junto a Reiss_ la sonrisa del alemán lo ensordeció.

_ ¡Gracias Sargento! ¡Iré de inmediato!_ le grito entusiasta, poniendo su puño en su pecho y comenzó a correr hacia el lado Noroeste del castillo, siendo visto por los cuatro presentes.

_ Pequeñín, asustaste a la "novia"_ se burló la chica ganándose una nueva mirada molesta del susodicho_ Así nunca lograras que el acepte salir contig-_ y por última vez, el más bajo le dio un fuerte puntapié en una de las rodillas, haciendo que gima de dolor, siendo seguido por una estruendosa carcajada.

_ Loca de mierda_ siseo, caminando hacia cualquier otro lugar_ Si eso sucede, ¡voy a matarte!_ le grito visiblemente irritado, yéndose de allí.

La risa de la chica se agravo, hasta que la mano en el hombro del moreno más alto le detuvo.

_ Sargenta, ¿Esta bien?_ le pregunto preocupado_ El Sargento realmente le golpeo fuerte, no debería molestarlo así_

_ De no haber sido por Eren, Rivaille hubiera seguido golpeándole_ le recordó Erd a su superior, siendo respondido por una sonrisa torcida de la científica.

_ Y voy a "agradecérselo" a Eren_ la mirada de la castaña perturbo a los soldados_ Pero ahora no, debemos que hacer algo primero_ recordó, irguiéndose de inmediato.

_ ¿No le duele? _ pregunto impresionado Gunter, viendo como la chica ya estaba de pie y con las fuerzas revitalizadas.

_ Claro que no; ya estoy acostumbrada_ rio divertida, caminando hacia el castillo.

El rubio miro al moreno de forma impresionada, siendo respondido con un levantamiento de hombros, diciendo que "no entendía nada". Solo decidieras seguirla.

_ Así que…_ Gunter rompió el silencio, mirando al rubio_... ¿De cuánto era la apuesta?_ la pregunta divertida logro que el remitente volteara el rostro avergonzado.

_ Claro que Rivaille nunca dañaría a Eren, ¿estás loco Erd?_ se metió la castaña en la conversación, avergonzando más al rubio.

_ P-Pero en el juicio-_

_ Fue una estrategia, Erd_ le respondió la científica, viendo a lo lejos a su próximo objetivo_ Quiso demostrarles a los de la Policía Militar que él podía cargar con la responsabilidad si Eren se salía de control_ rebusco en sus bolsillos uno de los frascos, encontrándose con el que estaba buscando, una etiqueta con la "B"_ No volvió a lastimarlo desde ese entonces, e incluso hay ocasiones que le pregunta si "lo odia" por aquella paliza que le dio_

_ ¿Y qué le responde Jaeger?_ pregunto curioso Gunter, viendo una sonrisa enternecida de la castaña.

_ Que "Nunca podría odiar al hombre que tanto admira y que le ha salvado tantas veces"_

* * *

_ ¿Terminaste allí?_ el emisor de una voz amable miraba curioso como su compañero estaba limpiando una de las paredes del castillo, mientras que él ya había terminado de limpiar una ventana.

_ Aun no, Bertholdt_ le respondió una voz tosca y varonil. El chico más alto observo como el rubio fornido tallaba intensamente entre las grietas del muro para quitar la suciedad. No quería ganarse alguna reprimenda de su superior, así que debía tallara a fondo la pierda para poder limpiarla de forma correcta.

_ La siguiente ventana será la última, cuando termine vendré a ayudarte Reiner_ le menciono el amable chico, haciendo que los ojos avellanas del musculoso chico le miraran.

_ Ve con cuidado, Berth_ dijo el rubio, sabiendo que en ocasiones, su amigo podría ser algo torpe.

El moreno le sonrió dulcemente, activando su equipo de maniobrad tridimensionales y avanzando hacia la derecha, donde a varios metros más alejados de allí, se encontraba la última ventana que tendría que limpiar.

Trabo las cuerdas de su equipo, dejándolo delante de su objetivo, y tomando un plumero, comenzó asacar primeramente cualquier tipo de polvo o tela de araña que se presentara en su camino. Ya se había encargado de limpiar las ventanas desde el lado interior junto a Mikasa, que ahora se encargaba de limpiar las paredes junto a Reiner pero de la zona contraria, recordando que Ymir también estaba ayudándola en ese lado del castillo.

Luego de haber sacado la suciedad de esa forma, desbloqueo las cuerdas de su equipo para bajar hasta el suelo, donde debía cambiar el agua de un balde que utilizaba para limpiar las ventanas. Al tener los pies en el suelo miro hacia arriba, donde veía al rubio fornido tallar insistentemente los bloques de piedra con un cepillo de mano, haciendo movimientos circulares uniformes. No se dio cuenta que Reiner lo estaba mirando también, regalándole una sonrisa antes de deletrear "tonto" con sus labios, sonrojando al moreno que desvió la mirada de inmediato.

Tomo rápidamente un par de baldes y camino apresuradamente hacia el lago, donde llenaría estos con agua limpia para poder seguir con su trabajo. Camino entre los arboles con cuidado de no chocar su cabeza con alguna de las ramas del lugar, cosa que ya había ocurrido repetidas veces en el pasado. Su altura era muy parecida a la del Líder Zakarius, apenas unos cuatro centímetros más bajo, y su cuerpo no estaba tan bien formado como este; él era de contextura delgada, pero no menos fuerte.

Cuando llego al lago, cargo algo de agua en los contenedores de madera y admiro la belleza del lugar. Amaba la tranquilidad, le relajaba totalmente. Aspiro un poco el aire fresco del lugar, encontrándose con el olor clásico a humedad, tierra y césped, con un toque frutal y dulce de su propia ropa. Se levantó en silencio y se dispuso a retirarse, hasta que vio a lo lejos algo que le llamo la atención. Afilo su mirada para enfocar la escena, quedando tanto asombrado como avergonzado.

Pudo ver a Annie sentada en el césped, con Armin sentado entre sus piernas, ambos inclinados un poco hacia adelante, como si se hubieses quedado dormido mientras que la rusa estaba apoyada contra la espalda del rubio. Podía ver los brazos de la chica apresar firmemente el cuerpo del rubio, mientras este estaba apoyado contra el pecho de ella; la frente de Annie estaba sobre el hombro derecho de Armin y la nuca del oji-índigo estaba contra el hombro izquierdo de la Mujer Titán.

Sí; se habían quedado dormidos.

Sin hacer ruido, volvió por el camino de regreso con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Agradecía plenamente la oportunidad que les habían dado, no solo a Annie, sino también a Reiner y a él.

La rubia los había incitado a contar la verdad, a desenmascarar sus verdaderas identidades. Si habían podido ayudarla a ella, también lo harían con ellos dos. Pero no era lo mismo que un Titán fuera culpable de unas cientos de muertes que la destrucción del muro María, la perdida enorme de ventaja en terreno por la invasión de titanes en esa zona, y las miles de muertes que esta causo.

Ser ejecutados seria lo menos que recibirían si su identidad se revelaba.

Pero decidieron hacerlo.

Hablaron con Erwin, acompañados por Annie, dejándolo atónito ante la confesión de estos dos. Reiner Braun y Bertholdt Fubar eran titanes, y no solo eso; eran nada más ni nada menos que El Titán Acorazado y El Titán Colosal.

* * *

#Flash Back

El comandante no estaba solo en esa habitación, también estaba Mike Zakarius, Levi Ackerman y Hanji Zoe; esta última comenzando a temblar de la emoción. Los hombres más fuertes de la humanidad habían desfundado sus sables con una mirada sombría, haciendo que el rubio fornido se pusiera alerta.

_ Ustedes…_ hablo con notorio asombro, incluso la taza de café que estaba sosteniendo estaba tiritando levemente_… Ustedes dos… ¿Están conscientes de lo que me están diciendo?_

_ Comandante Smith_ la voz monótona de Annie se había hecho presente_ Confió en su juicio. Mis compañeros son quienes dicen ser. No habían revelado su identidad nunca, lo que significa que confían en usted, señor_

_ E-El… E-El T-Titán Colosal_ tartamudo la científica acercándose al moreno y tomando las manos de este_ E-Es el T-Titán Colosal… Delante de mí_ los ojos de Hanji destilaban éxtasis y sorpresa_ Ya parecías un titán por tu gran altura muchacho… Pero esto es-_

_ Aléjate de él, demente de mierda_ gruño el francés, clavando su filosa mirada en el chico de ojos verdes_ Estos dos… No… Ustedes tres son un peligro inminente_ siseo más que molesto, haciendo que los dos rubios lo miraran de igual modo, mientras que los ojos de Fubar se cristalizaban.

_Tranquilízate Rivaille_ le ordeno serio el inglés, haciendo que este truene su lengua en señal de desacuerdo.

_ ¿Qué dices Smith? Sabes perfectamente lo que hicieron_

_ Rivaille_ le amenazo el rubio con autoridad, tratando de que el azabache se tranquilizara.

_ No entiendo_ la voz grave de Mike se escuchó en la oficina de Erwin_ ¿Por qué nos dicen esto? ¿A qué viene el caso de que nos digan su identidad ahora? Muchas vidas se perdieron, no solo en el Muro María, sino también en Trost_ los ojos ámbar del rubio alto apuntaron hacia los verdes de Bertholdt, escuchándose como el hombre olfateaba el aire.

_ Estamos delatándonos ahora, comandante Smith, porque no queremos seguir con esto_ hablo toscamente el rubio fornido, haciendo que el francés chasqueara la lengua.

_ ¿Y ahora lo piensan? ¿Después de todas las muertes? ¿Todos vuestros compañeros caídos? Los nuestros... Los familiares de estos_ hablo con rabia y cierto dolor, recordado como cierto chico de ojos aguamarinas tenía pesadillas y repetidos llantos en su celda con el recuerdo de su madre atormentándolo_ Debería decirle a Eren quienes son en realidad, así los odiaría de por vida y les daría caza de forma indeterminada_ los ojos grises brillaban de furia_ Saben lo determinado que es el… Los va a hacer mierda_ las palabras crudas del francés hicieron que el moreno titán no aguantara más, dejándose caer en el suelo ante el llanto que le abrumaba.

_ ¡Rivaille!_ le reprocho severamente el inglés, parándose de su silla notoriamente molesto.

_ ¡L-Lo siento!_ bramo el sensible oji-verde, se sentía tan miserable, una escoria total; todas las palabras del hombre más bajos eran verdad. El ya no podía con la culpa, y no pensaba realmente que lo perdonaran; él quería entregarse, acabar con la estúpida misión que la habían encomendado a él, Reiner y Annie_ ¡N-N-No queríamos hacerlo! ¡Éramos niños! ¡No sabíamos lo que estábamos haciendo!_

_ Bertholdt, tranquilo_ intento consolarle la científica; ella podía ver el real arrepentimiento que tenía el chico.

_ Berth_ le llamo su rubio amigo, tomándolo por el hombro y agachándose a su altura_ No vamos a volver a ese lugar ¿sí?_ los superiores oyeron con especial atención_ Nos estamos entregando Berth, estamos haciendo lo correcto ¿no es así?_

_ P-Pero y las muertes-_

_ Ya paso, no podemos volver atrás_ la gran mano del rubio de poso en su cabeza, agitando sus negros cabellos en consuelo_ Aunque no nos perdonen, ahora estamos haciendo lo que debimos hacer hace mucho_

_ Comandante_ la voz de Annie volvió a resonar_ No es justo que a mi si sepan perdonarme y a ellos no; yo soy tan culpable como ellos_

_ Yo no te he perdonado, Leonhardt_ siseo Rivaille.

_ Basta_ ordeno tajante el rubio mayor, acercándose a Levi y posando su mano en su hombro, en una señal de que se tranquilizara_ Piénsalo mejor, esto pudo haber sido peor si no nos dijeran nada de lo que ahora sabemos_

_ No me interesa_ gruño apartando la mano, visiblemente molesto.

_ Levi_ la voz serena del rubio hizo que los ojos grises se clavaran sobre los llamativos pozos azules de su superior_ Ellos podrían ayudarnos ahora, así como Annie lo está haciendo no solo con los experimentos e investigaciones de Hanji; sino también a proteger a la humanidad restante y que intenta repoblarse y avanzar_ una sonrisa escapo de los labios de Smith_ Levi, sé que sabes perdonar, así como aquella vez que manche sin querer tu camisa favorita con café_ ante la declaración se escuchó la risa divertida de la científica, contagiando no solo a Erwin, sino también un poco a Bertholdt que ya había dejado de llorar.

_ Aun no me olvido de eso, estúpido; me debes una camisa nueva_ volvió a escapar una estruendosa carcajada de la científica, haciendo que Erwin se uniera a esta con ganas y Mike soltara una risa algo disimulada.

_ ¿Q-Que…?_ las palabras titubeantes de Fubar hicieron que todos le prestaran atención, dejándolo visiblemente nervioso_ Y-Y-Yo… ¿Q-Que pasara de ahora en adelante?_ pregunto intranquilo al ver como el comandante se acercaba a él y se ponía de cuclillas para estar a su altura junto a Reiner y Hanji.

_Por ahora, haremos lo mismo que con Annie; mantendremos sus estados de transformación en secreto… De todos esta vez, no solo de la Policía Militar, sino también de sus amigos… Solo nosotros sabremos de esto_ puso una de sus fuertes manos en el hombro de Bertholdt_ Tendrán que estar dispuestos a los experimentos de Hanji, pero no probaremos vuestras formas de titanes; alertaremos a todos si ven al Titán Colosal por aquí… No creo que vayan a pensar que solo les está haciendo una visita casual_ una risa pequeña escapo de él joven moreno al oír las palabras amables del rubio mayor, haciendo que el inglés sonriera ante ese gesto_ Podremos hablar de lo que sucedió en aquellas dos ocasiones, en el Muro María y en Trost en otro momento… Realmente dudo que ustedes hayan querido hacer todo esto_

_ N-No quisimos hacerlo_ las lágrimas amenazaron nuevamente al alto oji-verde_ N-Nos obligaron, d-deben creernos, n-nosotros n-no-_

_ Tranquilo Bertholdt_ le intento calmar Smith_ Están haciendo lo correcto ahora, como lo dijo Reiner_ ambos rubios se miraron; Braun estaba agradecido internamente por la oportunidad que le estaban dando. El comandante ayudo a Fubar a levantarse, así como Hanji y Reiner también lo hicieron_ Quiero estar seguro por ahora de vuestra lealtad_ la mirada severa se incrusto en ambos chicos_ ¿Ustedes están dispuestos a luchar nuevamente por la humanidad? ¿A reparar de algún modo lo que hicieron?_

_ ¡S-Si!_ ese era el moreno, dando un saludo con su puño en su pecho de forma respetuosa.

_ Sí, estamos dispuestos_ corroboro el rubio fornido, haciendo el mismo saludo hacia el comandante Smith, sacando una sonrisa de este.

_ Rivaille_ le llamo Erwin, el azabache se acercó con recelo a ellos_ Necesito que confíes en ellos… Arreglaremos formalmente todo mañana en una reunión entre nosotros y puliremos a fondo lo que haremos… Ha sido demasiada información por hoy_ confeso frotándose la sien con notorio estrés en su rostro.

El azabache bufo y miro directamente hacia el oji-verde, notando como este se ponía nervioso ante la penetrante mirada. Resoplo cansado y trato de calmarse completamente.

_ Solo no vayan a cagarla de nuevo, mocosos estúpidos_ escupió frunciendo el entrecejo y caminando hacia el sillón más cercano para arrojarse hacia este sin ningún reparo.

_ Así que…_ la voz tenebrosa de la científica congelo la sangre de los dos titanes cambiantes, Annie ni se inmuto_ ¿Ahora tengo cuatro especies dispuestas a cooperar para mí?_ pregunto apretando una mano de el moreno y otro del rubio, mientras este le miraba como si la chica estuviese loca.

_ H-Hare lo que pueda por usted, Sargenta Zoe_ le respondió nervoso Bertholdt.

_ No tengo problema_ declaro Reiner, suspirando tranquilo.

_ Hay algo más…_ hablo Erwin haciendo que todos le miren_... No podemos decirle nada de esto al escuadrón N. 104_ la mirada oscura del mayor causo temor en el moreno_ A pesar de que sepan lo de Annie, no creo que tomen tan bien la idea de que ustedes sean los causantes directos de la invasión en el Muro María y la casi invasión de Rose… Mucho menos a Eren_ los ojos de Fubar escocieron de repente_ El esta realmente determinado a acabar con todos los titanes… Y el gran resentimiento que podría tener por ser los causantes de la muerte de su madre… Seria imparable; lo mantendremos oculto totalmente_

El asentimiento de los dos chicos calmo más a Erwin; había sido un día agotador, y esta había sido la gota que rebasó totalmente el vaso.

_Eren_ dijo de repente el rubio más alto, olfateando el aire intensamente_ Eren está aquí_

Antes de la interrogante del comandante, la puerta fue golpeada suavemente, escuchándose el permiso del nombrado soldado y esperanza de la humanidad.

_ Adelante, Eren_ le invito a pasar Erwin, haciendo que la puerta se abriera y dejara al descubierto a un chico castaño con llamativos ojos aguamarina mirando toda la escena con curiosidad_ ¿Qué se te ofrece por aquí?_

_ Yo…_ busco con su mirada a su objetivo, encontrándolo en un sillón acomodándose precipitadamente ante la llegada de este_ Venia a notificar que la cena ya está lista, Sargento_ le hablo respetuosamente, que Smith y Zoe sonrieran de forma cómplice ante la reacción de Rivaille.

_ Gracias, Eren_ respondió el azabache, ahora estando con las piernas cruzadas al igual que sus brazos; totalmente diferente a la posición anterior. La sonrisa radiante del menor enterneció a los mayores, pero esta cambio por un rostro de preocupación al ver a su compañero más alto viéndolo con una abrumadora tristeza.

_ ¿Bertholdt?_ pregunto acercándose a este, viendo como este estaba por comenzar a llorar_ ¿Qué sucede Bertholdt? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te sientes mal?_ el otro negó ladeando la cabeza_ ¿Estás seguro? Puedes contar conmigo Bertho-_ sus palabras fueron frenadas por unos largos brazos que lo apresaron fuertemente mientras un cuerpo se encorvaba notoriamente para poder abrazarlo mejor; era Bertholdt, no había aguantado ver a Eren preocuparse por el mientras el había sido el culpable de toda la desgracia del alemán.

Reiner miro con tristeza la escena; sabía perfectamente lo dolido que estaba ese frágil moreno.

Los superiores se habían alertado un poco al ver ese movimiento brusco, es especial el azabache, que se había levantado de su asiento de golpe. Erwin miro a Annie, y esta respondió con un asentimiento; alegando que todo estaría bien, que solo necesitaba desahogarse.

_ L-Lo siento_ gimoteo el moreno contra el hombro del castaño, asustándolo_ L-Lo siento tanto Eren, de verdad, perdóname… Perdóname por todo…_

_ Bertholdt_ le llamo dulcemente este, posando sus manos en la espalda de Fubar, haciendo movimientos ascendentes y descendentes para tranquilizar al oji-verde, pero este parecía ponerse peor ante eso_ Ya paso ¿sí?... Ya paso _ le intento consolar sin saber realmente que estaba pasando, sintiendo su hombro humedecerse rápidamente

Lo que fuera que había hecho Bertholdt había sido grave; y Eren no tenía idea de lo que había sido… Pero él estaba profundamente arrepentido por ello.

#Fin de Flash Back

* * *

Recordó la reunión del día después; habían acordado cuales iban a ser los días para ayudar a la científica con sus investigaciones, dando muestras de sangre de ambos, así como la ya reunida de Annie, relatos de sus transformaciones, y todo un informe realmente completo de todo lo relacionado a sus formas de titán. También recordó la reunión del día después, contando como alguien los controlaba para atacar a la humanidad; ellos eran niños cuando aceptaron servir lealmente los objetivos de su "amo", pero luego de conocer a todos sus amigos, no solo a Eren, sino a todos los del escuadrón N 104; ellos habían alzado la voz a favor de la humanidad.

Demostrando que la humanidad no solo tenían a Eren para protegerlos, sino que también tenían a una Mujer Titán, un Titán Colosal y un Titán Acorazado para salvarlos de una amenaza.

Se sentía mejor por poder ser de utilidad para la humanidad; intentaría enmendar todos sus errores; comenzando por seguir a los verdaderos líderes, los que en verdad quieren el bienestar de la gente dentro de las murallas… siguiendo los ideales de Erwin Smith.

Llego nuevamente al lugar donde debía limpiar la ventana, encontrándose a Reiner en el suelo, buscando algo con su mirada.

_ ¿Reiner?_ le llamo curioso, recibiendo un "¿Hum?" de respuesta_ ¿Qué estás buscando?_

_ El balde, no puedo encontrar-_ de detuvo al ver que su amigo lo tenía_ Tonto, lo estuve buscando por todos lados, ¿Por qué no me avisaste que te lo llevarías?_ pregunto con fingida molestia, intentando poner nervioso al morena; cosa que logro de inmediato.

_ L-Lo siento_ se disculpó avergonzado, dándole el balde con agua limpia_ P-Pensé que debías ir a cambiar el agua, y-y ya que yo también debía hacerlo, l-lo hice por ti_ tartamudeo, haciendo sonreír al rubio. Le encantaba verlo nervioso o atorarse con las palabras; él pudo haber sido el tercero en el top 10 del escuadrón, pero tenía la una sensibilidad de una colegiala.

_ Ya, tranquilo Berth_ le revolvió el cabello de forma cariosa_ Estaba bromeando, gracias por el agua_ le agradeció, volviendo a utilizar su equipo de maniobras para limpiar nuevamente las paredes del castillo.

Y allí había quedado un sonrojado Bertholdt, tocándose las mejillas con sus manos para bajar el calor de estas mientras intentaba calmar los nervios que Reiner le había provocado.

Porque debía admitirlo de una vez; se había enamorado irremediablemente de su amigo de la infancia.

Había pensado que en realidad le gustaba Annie; siempre la observaba y se preocupaba mucho por ella, pero se había equivocado de rubio, descubriendo sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Braun hace poco más de un año, donde las bromas y los buenos tratos que le proporcionaba el Titán Acorazado habían logrado aclarar su mente completamente.

Claro que no se lo había dicho, y no había sido porque no lo había intentado; sino porque el mismo se atoraba al momento de confesarse, quedando totalmente sonrojado y balbuceando incoherencias, preocupando al rubio notoriamente. Pero siempre terminaba por decirle que en realidad no era nada, o que se había olvidado de lo que tenía que decirle y prometía decírselo cuando se acordara, dejando poco convencido a Reiner.

Miro hacia arriba, siendo como el dueño de sus pensamientos le miraba y le saludaba con una mano, sonrojándolo nuevamente. Tímidamente, le saludo también, desviando su mirada verdosa hacia un lado; a veces detestaba ser una persona que de avergonzaba con facilidad.

Cuando estuvo por activar su equipo de maniobras, una mano en su espalda lo asusto, amenazando con arrojar el agua al suelo; pero maniobro sus manos, impidiendo que el agua cayera del balde, suspirando aliviado por la hazaña que el mismo había realizado.

_ ¡Ohh! ¡Pero que reflejos!_ le alago una voz a sus espaldas, haciendo que el moreno se voltee con cierto temor, pero al ver los vigoroso ojos castaños de la científica se tranquilizó de inmediato.

_ S-Señorita Zoe_ le saludo titubeante, aun con un pequeño rastro de vergüenza_ P-Por un momento pensé que-_

_ ¿Qué era Rivaille? ¡Vamos! Él te hubiera gritado algo como: "¡Oi!, ¡Tú!, ¡Trae tu colosal trasero hacia aquí o si no te rebanare la nuc-!"_ Ambas manos del moreno se estamparon en la boca de la castaña, dejando caer el balde sin cuidado y mojando un poco las botas de ambos.

_ ¡S-Señorita Zoe!_ le chillo horrorizado, viendo como dos de los soldados del Escuadrón de Levi se acervaban hacia ellos. Hanji había salido corriendo cuando vio que Bertholdt iba a usar si equipo tridimensional, corriendo a una velocidad impresionante y dejándolos unos treinta metros atrás_ ¡S-Sea más cuidadosa! R-Recuerde de lo que hablamos con el comandante_ trato de hacerle recordar en susurros, pensando que el rubio y el moreno que recién llegaban habían escuchado algo. Pudo sentir el aire caliente de la científica acariciando sus dedos; esta se estaba riendo a pesar de tener la boca tapada_ P-Perdone por ser tan precipitado_ se disculpó, soltando la boca de esta, dejándola reírse.

_ No, discúlpame a mi_ le respondió limpiando una lagrima que escapaba de uno de sus ojos; realmente ver a alguien tan avergonzado como Armin pero de una altura desproporcionada era algo digno de verse_ No te preocupes Bertholdt, ellos son de confianza_ declaro señalando a ambos chicos que estaban desconcertados ante las palabras de la Sargenta.

_ P-Pero Erwin dijo que-_

_ Si, lo se_ le trato de calmar con una sonrisa_ No diré nada_ le guiño un ojo, haciendo que el moreno confiara en la chica. Se calmó un poco antes de hablar_ Y por cierto… disculpa por haber hecho que tiraras el agua_ se disculpó rascando su nuca, haciendo que el oji-verde moviera las manos en negación.

_ ¡N-No es problema! ¡N-No se preocupe!_ le menciono, poniéndose en cuclillas para levantar el balde ahora vacío, mostrando una sonrisa amistosa_ ¿Qué hacía por aquí Sargenta?_

Esta sonrió como respuesta, volteándose hacia los dos soldados que esperaban alguna orden de la científica.

_ Erd, Gunter_ les llamo, poniéndolos en alerta_ Quiero que me esperen detrás del establo, en unos minutos iré hacia allí_ la orden los dejo algo desconcertados, mirándose entre ellos tratando de comprender porque les pedía eso; pero sin mayor objeción, se dirigieron calmadamente hacia el lugar que les indico su superior_ Muy bien Berth, esto se trata de algo bueno_ hablo tranquila, sacando los dos frascos como ambas sustancias incoloras en sus manos, haciendo que el alto chico le mirara curiosa.

_ ¿Qué es eso?_ pregunto mirando ambos contenedores, donde Hanji se los había entregado en sus manos y ahora los observaba con curiosidad_ ¿Es en lo que ha estado trabajando hasta hace un tiempo?_ le pregunto acertadamente, recordando como la científica le había pedido tanto a él como a Reiner un poco de sangre.

_ Así es Bertholdt_ respondo con cierto apremio.

_ ¿Y para qué sirven? ¿Es sobre la transformación?_ pregunto mirando ahora a la mujer con gafas.

_ Es para enamorar a Reiner Braun_

Directo al grano

_ ¡¿C-Co-Como d-dice?!_ pregunto atónito con un sonrojo que se extendía por todo su rostro, llegando incluso a las orejas_ S-S-Señorita Z-Zoe, ¡¿Q-Que está d-diciendo?!_

_ Son para eso Bertholdt_ le recalco algo seria, pero sin poder contener una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al ver tan alterado al chico titán_ Y te los estoy entregando a ti_

Claro que sí, ella lo había notado; esas miradas indiscretas, los sonrojos ante la cercanía del Titán Acorazado, las palabras que varias veces había visto que querían salir pero no lo hacían. E incluso había hablado con el chico moreno sobre eso, ya que este quería desbordar un poco todos esos sentimientos con alguien. Y Hanji se había prestado para eso, regalándole un fuerte abrazo, al igual que palabras de consuelo y ánimo para intentarlo nuevamente.

Realmente ese rubio fornido tenía que estar ciego como para no darse cuenta de que ese chico estaba enamorado de él, y realmente era así; era tan despistado que no se daba cuenta de nada.

_ N-No puedo_ quiso entregarle ambos frascos pero la castaña escondió sus manos en sus bolsillos, haciendo que el otro resoplara en desconecto_ N-No, n-no puedo, esto no está bien_ se convecino de que eso realmente era una mala idea.

_ Si lo está Bertholdt, tómalo como un favor_ le respondió la chica de forma tranquila_ Además, ya confirme que funciona con otras personas; no serás la excepción_

_ N-No es eso_ la mirada verde le miro apenada_ No es justo… No se supone que deba enamorarlo así_

_ No es tu culpa que ese rubio acorazado sea tan distraído como para no darse cuenta de que estás loco por él_ el chico intento acallarla con sus manos nuevamente con un sonrojo violento en sus mejillas_ Es la verdad Berth, no puedes ocultarlo_

_ N-No es eso_ susurro avergonzado.

La chica no lo había entendido, pero los ojos verdes le señalaron a dicho rubio fornido frotando las enormes rocas rectangulares con insistencia.

_ No nos ha escuchado Bertholdt, tranquilo_ le intento calmar_ Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estoy aquí, dudo que nos haya oído_ respondió con cierto fastidio en su voz; ese tipo realmente era un despistado.

_ D-De todas formas_ susurro aun con vergüenza_ N-No puedo aceptarlo, n-no es la forma en la que deba hacerlo, t-tomar ese tipo de atajos no creo que sean la solución_

La voz segura del chico la dejo asombrada; ese chico podía avergonzarse por cosas pequeñas, pero tenía una actitud de tomar el camino más difícil como primera opción, no rindiéndose ante nada. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro; realmente quería ayudarlo.

_ Bertholdt, esto no lo enamorara_ le intento aclarar_ Estos son sustancias creadas con ADN de Reiner_ le confirmo tranquila viendo como el moreno le escuchaba con atención_ Lo que hace es que Braun huela el aroma que más le gusta, mientras que ese hace que sienta su sabor favorito_ le indico señalando la respectiva sustancia_ Solo quiero aplicar un poco de ambos en ti Bertholdt; para llamar la atención de Reiner y que se acerque a ti_

La explicación lo dejo asombrado; ¿Cómo era posible que eso existiera?

Solo Hanji hacia posible esa clase de cosas.

_ Yo…_ se detuvo indeciso… ¿Era realmente justo utilizar una cosa así? Realmente quería que su amigo lo viera de una forma diferente, pero no estaba seguro_ ¿E-esto cuanto tiempo dura?_

_ Un día_

_ ¿Y qué sucederá cuando el efecto pase?_ pregunto intranquilo_ S-Si lograra hacerlo… Hacer que se fije en mí… Solo lo hará porque huelo como él quiere que huela_ confirmo con cierto dolor_ Al igual que el otro… Tengo que ser yo mismo, Señorita Zoe_ le miro con decisión en sus ojos verdes.

_ Bertholdt, tú también eres un despistado total_ le decreto dejándolo pasmado_ No te has dado cuenta de varias cosas que hace Reiner mientras no miras; como por ejemplo que frunza el entrecejo cuando hablas mucho con Marco Bodt, o cuando no le prestas atención porque estas concentrado limpiando, solo para que Rivaille no se moleste_ las declaraciones de su superior lo estaban dejando atónito_ O como aquella ver que un chico se sentó a tu lado en la mesa y comenzó a charlar contigo pero Reiner casi los saca de allí a patadas para reclamar ese lugar en la mesa_

_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cuándo paso eso?!_ pregunto realmente asombrado; realmente no se acordaba que eso había pasado_ ¡D-Debo ir a disculparme! ¡Reiner no debió ser grosero con ese-!_

_ Bertholdt… Eso paso hace un mes y medio ya_ le trato de hacer recordar con una mirada que prácticamente le decía "¿En verdad no te acuerdas? Y luego Reiner es el despistado"_ Bertholdt, ustedes dos se gustan; todo el mundo se da cuenta de eso_ le hizo entrar en razón tomándolo por los hombros_ Este experimento solo sería el empujo final… Dale una oportunidad_

El menor se mordió el labio inferior nervioso, mirando sus pies mojados por el agua que había caído anteriormente… Aún tenía sus dudas aflorando sobre su mente.

_ ¿Qué hare si él no me quiere después de usar esto?_

_ Eso no pasara_ le aseguro seria cruzándose de brazos.

_ ¿Y si pasa?_

_ Bertholdt, no va a pasar_ le volvió a asegurar acariciando la mejilla del menor para que se tranquilizara_ No va a suceder… Pero si pasa, le pediré una orden a Erwin para que puedas transformarte en Titán y aplastarlo con un pie para obligarlo a que te quiera_ pudo escuchar la pequeña risa escapar de los labios del más alto, haciéndola sonreír por la tierna risa del chico_ ¿Que dices? ¿Quieres intentarlo?_ espero un par de segundos antes de ver el asentimiento tímido del moreno, haciéndola sonreír aún mas_ Muy bien Berth, eres muy valiente_

_ S-Señorita Zoe_ le reprocho avergonzado, viendo como la científica se colocaba unos guantes limpios y tomaba los frascos que aún eran sostenidas por sus manos, destapando el frasco con la sustancia más liquida_ Eso no duele… ¿Verdad?_

_ Claro que no, ni siquiera vas a sentirlo_ le aseguro untando un poco más de la mitad entre sus manos; estaba segura que necesitaría un poco más de lo que había usado con Armin, ya que tanto el rubio como el moreno eran algo despistados, pero no todo el contenido como lo había hecho con Petra; que aun debía ser presa de Auruo. Se fijó en los posibles lugares donde le podría servir y sonrió_ Bertholdt, sácate la chaqueta_

_ ¿E-Es realmente necesario?_ le pregunto apenado, y al recibir una risa quisquillosa de la científica accedió. Verifico que nadie lo estuviera viendo para quitarse la prenda marrón que tenía en la espalda las alas de la libertad, dejándolo con una camiseta de un color gris oscuro. La chica poso sus manos sobre el abdomen del más alto y segundos después pudo sentir perfectamente esa sustancia traspasar la tela sobre sus abdominales que estaban suavemente marcados. Las manos de la científica le hicieron cosquillas, ya que acariciaba su vientre y un poco más hacia arriba. Vio como la chica también le tomaba de las manos y las frotaba contra las suyas, como si fuera un niño y le estuviera enseñando a como enjabonar sus manos.

_ Muy bien, termine con uno_ aviso, tomando el otro frasco_ Bertholdt_ le llamo_ Eso ira en tus labios_

_ ¿Q-Que? ¿P-Pero para qué?_

_ Sabes para que Berth_ le dijo de forma picara, guiñándole un ojo; el moreno se abochorno totalmente_ Vamos, solo será un poco_ le incito, viendo como el chico se inclinaba un poco hacia ella para dejarle el trabajo más fácil_ Tienes unos labios finos_ le alago, sonrojándolo aún más. Unto su dedo en el bálsamo y lo paso suavemente sobre estos; sabía que el moreno iba a dejarse hacer a pesar de ser un hombre, y probablemente su siguiente objetivo no le pondría mucha resistencia tampoco… Pero estaba segura que su último sujeto de prueba le iba a dar pelea. Luego de ver los labios del chico ya humedecidos, decidió hacer algo divertido; decidió pasar su dedo aun húmedo por el basamos por la comisura de los labios, como si hubiera sido un "accidente"_ Upss, me salí un poco, lo siento Bertholdt_

_ N-No hay problema_ le aseguro pasando su propio dedo donde debía estar el "error", encontrándose con no solo la zona, sino también sus labios ya secos_ ¿Ehh?_ volvió a tocar sus labios, pero estos ya no tenían nada_ Señorita Zoe, ya no esta_

_ Tranquilo, se absorbe con rapidez_ le calmo al ver como este se había alertado_ Ya está Berth_ le aviso quitándose los guantes y guardándolos con cuidado, al igual que los frascos_ Yo opino que "caerá" en menos de media hora, no creo que pase desapercibido esto_ le dijo divertida tocando el abdomen seco de Fubar que estaba colocándose la chaqueta, sonrojándolo notoriamente_ Debo irme, necesito ir hacia el establo: si Erd se aburre arrastrara a Gunter para hacer alguna tontería_ comenzó a caminar hacia dicho lugar, siendo detenida por una mano en su hombro.

_ S-Señorita Hanji_ le llamo el chico, mostrándole una sonrisa dulce_ G-Gracias por todo_ el gesto enterneció a la castaña, que toco la mano que posaba sobre su hombro.

_ Mucha suerte, Berth_ se despidió, caminando hacia los establos, donde podía ver claramente como sus subordinados ya estaban haciendo tonterías.

La sonrisa del moreno permaneció por largos minutos, llevándose la mano hacia el rostro, olfateando con curiosidad.

_ Que extraño… No huelo nada_ doblo su cuerpo un poco y estiro su camiseta hacia su rostro, tratando de descubrir algún olor, pero no_ Y-Yo… Tal vez si era la excepción_ se volteo con cierta tristeza, queriendo ir hacia donde estaba su balde para poder volver a llenarlo y continuar por fin con su trabajo; chocando precipitadamente con un cuerpo más bajo que el suyo.

_ Berth_ le llamo su obstáculo, poniéndolo nervioso de inmediato_ Sé que eres delgado, pero tu tórax es duro_ se quejó el rubio frotando su frente; el lugar que había chocado contra el pecho del peli-negro.

_ P-Perdóname Reiner, n-no pensé que habías bajado tan rápido_ trato de excusarse, ganado una mirada incrédula del aludido.

_ ¿Tan rápido? Llevo veinte minutos allí arriba_ se sorprendió incluso el, nunca creyó que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido con la Sargenta_ Tampoco vi que activaste tu equipo ni que volviste a limpiar la ventana, ¿Qué paso?_ pregunto curioso el de ojos avellana.

_N-No, n-nada, es que y-yo… N-Nada_ se silenció a si mismo al no tener una respuesta concreta, no podía decirle lo que había pasado hace apenas unos minutos. El otro lo miro con curiosidad, caminando hacia Fubar, colocándose en cuclillas y juntando el balde que había caído nuevamente.

_ El agua se desparramo_ confirmo el rubio_ Ven, acompáñame hacia el lago, debo cambiar la mira también_ La petición hizo que Bertholdt volviera desde sus pensamientos, respondiendo afirmativamente mientras seguía a su amigo que llevaba ambos contenedores de madera. El silencio, para el moreno, era bastante incómodo. No sabía si debía esperar a que el experimento de Hanji hiciera efecto o si este ya estuviera actuando, pero no noto grandes cambios en la actitud de su amigo, haciendo que suspire decepcionado_ Oye, Berth_

_ ¿S-Si?_ los ojos pequeños del rubio se posaron en el sin dejar de caminar hacia el lago_ ¿Q-Que sucede Reiner?_

_ ¿No crees que es bueno lo que está sucediendo?_

_ ¿A que te refieres?_ preguntó curioso.

_ A todo… El que le hayamos hecho frente al loco ese que quería seguir manipulándonos… Y que la Legión de Reconocimiento nos haya perdonado a pesar de todo_

_ Si_ le respondió tranquilo, volviendo a ver ese hermoso paisaje frente a sus ojos, al cual ahora lo incluía a Reiner llenando con cuidado ambos baldes de madera con el agua del lago_ Realmente debemos agradecerles por todo_

_ Limpiar todo el castillo es lo menos que podemos hacer por ellos_ le hablo ya con los contenedores con agua, pero se había arrodillado frete al lago para poder refrescar su rostro y cabello con el agua fría_ No podemos transformarnos ya que podríamos alertar a alguien… No podemos ayudar demasiado con la investigación de la Sargenta Hanji_

_ Si… Lo se_ respondió algo triste; realmente quería ayudar en todo lo que pudiera, pero el no poder hacer aquello lo frustraba.

_ Oye Bertholdt_ la voz de Reiner se escuchó unas tonalidades más abajo, poniendo en alerta al nombrado_ ¿Aquella es Annie?_ pregunto incrédulo el rubio señalando algo lejos hacia las dos personas que aún seguían allí, pero ahora ambos acostados en una posición mucho más cómoda; la chica estaba sobre el rubio mientras que este la estrujaba contra su delgado cuerpo con ternura.

Sí; Reiner no había que la rusa tenia pareja, y menos que este era el mismo Armin Arlert, aquel escuálido chico que había ayudado en los entrenamientos hace tres años atrás.

_ Sí, es ella_ le respondió el moreno con una sonrisa al ver tan conmovedora escena, para volver a ver al rubio y ver que este tenía el rostro desfigurado en asombro.

_ ¿Cuándo?... ¿Cómo?_

_ Desde que ella volvió a este lado_ la sonrisa del moreno se mantuvo un poco más_... Y no sé cómo sucedió realmente, solo sucedió_ dijo divertido, viendo como el rostro de su amigo no cambiaba.

_ Berth_ le llamo preocupado, haciendo que este dejara de sonreír_ Si Annie nos ve aquí, va a matarnos_

_ No lo creo; están durmiendo Reiner, no creo que nos oigan_ trato de calmar al rubio que ya se había parado del suelo_ Además, sabes que Annie tiene el sueño pesado_ le recordó con una sonrisa.

_ Debemos salir de aquí, ahora_

_ Pero ella esta durmien-_ al ver de nuevo la escena para confirmar su idea, pudo ver como la chica se removía en su lugar.

Estarían en aprietos si ella los veía allí.

_ Vámonos, ahora_ ordeno Reiner, mientras Bertholdt veía como este caminaba de forma acelerada hacia él, con ambos baldes en sus colgando en sus brazos; dándole al moreno una sensación de desconfianza.

_ Para Reiner, vas a caerte y también se caerán los baldes_ trato de advertirle al ver los pasos rápidos del rubio, sabiendo que habían algunas rocas sobre el césped, y cualquiera podrían hacer trastabillas a su amigo en cualquier momento.

Y esa imagen no estaba tan lejana a la realidad.

Vio como Reiner caía sobre él, haciéndolo gemir de dolor al chocar su espalda contra el césped, sumado al gran peso que poseía el fornido rubio. El gran pecho de Reiner cayo contra su pelvis y parte se sus piernas, mientras el rostro de este había caído contra su abdomen y parte de su pecho, quedando en una situación comprometedora que estaba poniendo nervioso al moreno. Trato de reincorporarse de inmediato pero el rubio le sujeto contra el suelo, tensándolo aún más.

_ ¿Q-Q-Que?_

_Shh_ le silencio el rubio, tratando de quedarse lo más quito posible_ Ella va a despertarse si hacemos ruido o nos movemos mucho, debemos esperar a que se duerma de nuevo_

_ S-Si_ respondió sumiso, notando como su amigo se movía un poco, quedando entre sus piernas_ ¿Q-Que haces?_ pregunto avergonzado al ver en la posición "extraña" en la que habían quedado.

_ No quería aplastar tus piernas, soy muy pesado_

_ S-Si, p-pero-_

_ Shh, silencio_ le susurro contra su abdomen_ Ella está mirando hacia aquí_

Y efectivamente, con la mirada adormilada, Annie estaba mirando en su dirección, poniendo inquieto al moreno. La chica no podía ver bien, y el fuerte sol no le dejaba ver demasiado más lejos; solo podía ver una mancha oscura a lo lejos y nada más. Pensando que era solo una piedra, gruñido; acurrucándose nuevamente en el pequeño pecho del rubio que la recibió encantado, volviendo a caer sobre los brazos de Morfeo.

El suspiro aliviado del moreno se dejó oír al ver como la chica volvía a posar su cabeza en el cuerpo de Armin y volvían a dormirse de inmediato. Y ahí fue que se dio cuenta de un insistente sonido lo estaba perturbando, al igual que algo se refregaba sobre su abdomen con insistencia.

Era Reiner; estaba olfateando su abdomen realmente interesado, cosa que avergonzó visiblemente al más alto.

_ ¿Q-Q-Que estas h-haciendo?_ pregunto, sintiendo su propia voz balbucear ante la mirada extraña del rubio; el pánico comenzó a invadirlo cuando sintió su nariz ascender hasta su tórax, haciendo que sus manos taparan su rostro ante la vergüenza que adornaba su rostro con un fuerte bermellón_ ¡Reiner!_ intento hacer que se detuviera, retorciendo su cuerpo, pero no quería apartar sus manos de su rostro.

_ ¿Qué perfume es este?_ pregunto extrañado el rubio sin detenerse, hundiendo su rostro en el abdomen de Bertholdt, haciendo que soltara una pequeña risa ante las cosquillas que provocaba la traviesa nariz de este_ Nunca había sentido este olor antes en ti, es extraño_ el comentario hizo que el moreno palideciera, para luego comenzar a hiperventilarse: ¿Acaso Reiner lo había olfateando antes? Paso saliva antes de atreverse a preguntar.

_ Y-Y-Y…_ y él había sentido un olor diferente, debía averiguar si esto era consecuencia del experimento de la Sargenta; tomo coraje y pregunto_ ¿A-A… A que h-huelo?_

El rubio pareció dudar, comenzando a olisquearlo nuevamente, subiendo por su abdomen hasta su esternón, pasando por sus clavículas y su cuello, donde el olor se perdía de forma brusca; pero podía sentir que algo más estaba emitiendo ese olor.

Tratando de buscar el otro emisor de ese aroma, no se había dado cuenta que estaba a punto de dejar al pobre oji-verde en un nocaut* si seguía paseando su nariz por donde quisiera. Y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba buscando.

Con vergüenza, saco sus manos de su rostro y las poso sobre las mejillas del rubio, haciendo que el de ojos avellanas tomara sus muñecas y enterrara su nariz entre los dedos de Fubar, encontrando lo que quería.

_ Hueles a…_ lo medito un segundo, reconociendo ese olor que lo había marcado en uno de sus momentos más felices_... Hueles a sabanas_ respondió sereno, mirando de forma dulce al Titán Colosal, haciendo que este se sorprendiera y dejándolo sonrojado hasta sus orejas al ver ese gesto del rubio_ En realidad, hueles a lavanda… Recuerdo como a mi hermana** le gustaba colocar un par de ramos de lavanda en el armario donde guardábamos las sabanas y las toallas de la casa… Adoraba irme a dormir y sentir ese aroma tan suave sobre mi almohada_ vio la sonrisa varonil y gentil de Reiner, dejándolo totalmente paralizado.

_ Y-Yo-_

_ No sé de donde conseguiste este aroma, ni como lo conseguiste_ le interrumpió de repente, acercando peligrosamente su masculino rostro hacia él del oji-verde, que era la representación más literal me un tomate_ Pero me has hecho feliz… Haciéndome recordar algo tan importante para mí… Como lo fue estar con mi hermana_ inspiro hondo y saco su aire contenido, preparándose por un momento por lo que diría; ahora tenía los dedos entrelazados con los del moreno, que aún lo veía con esa vergüenza e inocencia que tanto le encantaban_ No vayas a desmayarte, tonto; tengo algo importante que decirte_ el moreno asintió rápidamente, cerrando los ojos; el tener a Reiner sobre él ya lo estaba sofocando, y su efecto era mayor cuando el rostro de este estaba a escasos centímetros de chocar con el suyo_ ¿Porque cierras los ojos?_ le pregunto divertido, soltando una risa al ver como el más alto formaba un pequeño puchero.

_ E-E-Estas muy c-cerca_ alcanzo a decir, escuchando un suspiro del Titán Acorazado. Sus hombros se tensaron al sentir la nariz de Reiner acariciando la suya; soltó las manos del fornido chico y lo tomo por los hombros para alejarlo. Si no hacía algo pronto, su corazón se escaparía por su boca, ya que podía sentirlo palpitar arrítmicamente sobre su garganta_ ¿Y-Y Annie? E-E-Ella podría despertar de n-nuevo y t-tenemos que s-salir de aquí, y-ya q-que debemos t-terminar la limpieza-_

_ Me gustas Bertholdt_

_ -Y el Sargento Rivaille se enojara, nos matara si no volvemos y también-…_ no se había detenido a escuchar esas palabras les rubio, y este estaba con una enorme sonrisa al ver como las escusas del moreno revoloteaban en el aire, hasta que el otro lo entendió, comenzando a balbucear incoherencias nuevamente.

_Bertholdt, tranquilízate, no puedes respirar bien así_ Braun trato de calmarle al ver como parecía que el tímido chico tenía problemas para calmar su propio aliento.

El moreno vio cómo su amigo se acercaba hacia su boca, tratando de prepararse mentalmente para el momento; hasta que un estruendoso chapoteo en el agua los alerto a ambos.

Vieron como las ondas de agua se desplegaban en el lago, algo había caído allí; y al ver como nuevamente algo volvía a caer en un lugar parecido lo notaron.

Alguien estaba arrojando piedras de tamaño considerable para alertarlos.

Tanto los ojos verde como los avellana vieron con horror como la rusa estaba parada en su lugar, mientras que el estratega seguía en el suelo durmiendo. Podían ver en entrecejo fruncido desde donde estaban y esa mirada cristalina clavándose de una manera nada agradable sobre ellos.

Era el momento de huir.

Bertholdt no se había dado cuenta en que momento Reiner lo había cargado sobre su hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas, sosteniendo su cadera con un brazo mientras que con el otro cargaba ambos baldes de madera que habían quedado olvidados. Trato de aferrase fuertemente a la espalda del rubio, ya que este corría rápidamente entre los árboles, haciendo movimientos lo suficientemente bruscos como para mandarlo al suelo si no se sujetaba bien.

_ ¡R-Reiner, detente!_

_ ¡No puedo! ¡Ella nos va a matar!_

_ ¡M-Me voy a caer!_

A pesar de las protestas, Reiner no bajo la velocidad, y tampoco estaba yendo hacia el castillo; estaba metiéndose entre los arboles como una presa buscando algún escondite. Se sintió aliviado al no sentir su propio peso chocando contra el hombro de Reiner, cosa que hacia dolerte en el abdomen de forma punzante. Se quedó perplejo al sentir unos de los arboles contra su espalda y a Reiner abrazándolo fuertemente, tratando de ocultar no solo a él, sino también al moreno.

_ Silencio Berth_ le susurro apresándolo más_ Ella puede oler el miedo_

_ ¿Q-Que tonterías dices?_ pregunto avergonzado escondiendo su rostro sonrojado contra el hombro del rubio, ganando una risa del Titán Acorazado.

Esperaron a que algún ruido les indicara que la rubia los había perseguido, pero al no sentir nada, respiraron aliviadamente; a pesar de que el corazón del oji-verde estuviera bombeando erráticamente por la cercanía del rubio.

_ ¿Puedes oír algo?_ esa era la voz susurrante del oji-avellana, haciendo que el otro tratara de concentrarse.

_ N-No, n-no escucho nada_ afirmo con tranquilidad, sin ver que la mirada del otro estaba clavada sobre su boca_ ¿C-Crees que nos haya seguido? E-Es decir, n-no creo que haya querido matarnos ni-_ fue interrumpido por un par de labios que le acallaron de una forma dulce, dejándolo exaltado por un segundo, antes de sucumbir ante la vergüenza por la idea de que su mejor amigo estaba allí.

Arrebatándole su primer beso.

No podía creer con la intensidad que este comenzó a mover sus labios. El beso había comenzado con un toque dulce y suave, convirtiéndose de repente en un voraz ataque, sintiendo incluso las grandes manos del rubio instalarse sobre su nuca para incrementar la intensidad del rose apasionado.

Decidió ceder ante el pedido de una lengua juguetona que lamio desde la comisura de sus labios hasta estos mismos, entreabriendo su boca tímidamente para darle el gusto a Reiner de hacer más fogoso ese contacto; mientras sus brazos rodeaban la espalda del oji-avellana.

Quedo sin aliento en solo un momento ante la inexperiencia, separándose de los labios del rubio para soltar un jadeo e intentar tomar el aire que sus pulmones estaban clamando.

_ ¿De dónde lo conseguiste?_ la voz de Reiner sonó como un ronroneo ronco sobre su cuello, exaltándolo repentinamente.

_ ¿A-A que te r-refirieres?_ pregunto jadeante, tensando su piel al sentir una mordida sobre su yugular. El mayor lo miro con un destello extraño, abriendo la boca y mordiendo su labio inferior, haciendo que el color sobre sus mejillas aumentara.

* * *

# Flash Back

Se secó la frente con uno de sus brazos, dejándolo húmedo de sudor por la calurosa estación, agregándole el hecho de que se encontraba cortando un tronco caído como si no hubiera un mañana. Ya llevaba una buena cantidad de madera cortada, siendo apilada sobre el suelo de manera uniforme; una pirámide realmente organizada.

Suspiro cansado, a pesar de tener una corta edad, su fuerza y altura eran considerables; y a él le encanta ayudar en lo que fuera en la casa, a pesar de que luego llenara sus manos de dolorosas astillas por estar haciendo esa clase de trabajos.

El sol estaba sucumbiendo en el horizonte, demostrando que ya era hora de volver al interior de su casa. Clavo sobre el gran tronco, que aún le quedaba por cortar, el hacha que había utilizado, y cargando sobre una carreta tirada por un caballo toda la madera que había estado cortando en la tarde, comenzó a volver hacia la cabaña que compartía con el único familiar que le quedaba; su hermana mayor.

En el camino pensó que su hermana debía estar tomando una de sus "siestas" antes de empezar a preparar la cena, era una extraña costumbre que ella tenía; descansaba un poco, hacia la cena y luego de haber digerido toda la comida, volvía a dormirse.

Llegando a su hogar, bajando de su caballo y dejándolo en un pequeño establo que estaba al lado de su casa, dándole el agua y comida necesaria para que pasara la noche antes de volver hacia la carreta para ir bajando su "botín".

Llevo un poco de madera hacia el interior de la casa, sabiendo que le haría falta a su hermana para activar la cocina, dejándolos en un lugar que no estorbaran el paso.

Su casa nunca fue demasiado grande, sus padres habían muerta a temprana edad y esa casa solo poseía un par de habitaciones pequeñas, un baño modesto, y el comedor unido a la cocina.

No necesitaban demasiado espacio para poder vivir tranquilamente.

Fue directamente hacia el baño, donde decidió darse una ducha rápida antes de ir a despertar a su hermana para comenzar a cocinar junto a ella. Su hermana era la única compañía que le hacía falta realmente, ella hablaba por los dos, con comentarios divertidos y anécdotas graciosas que, a pesar de haberlas repetido centenar de veces, siempre lograban sacarle una sonrisa.

Vestido con unos shorts y una camiseta, fue hacia la cocina para tomar algo de agua, siendo sorprendido por un bulto sobre la mesa de madera en el centro de la cocina, con una nota sobre este. Tomando la nota sobre su mano, se sentó en la silla antes de comenzar a leer. La letra elegante y fluida le demostraba que la persona que la escribió, era su familiar más cercano.

_ _"Cariño…"_ _ el apodo dulce que su hermana le saco una sonrisa al rubio_ _"… no me sentía muy bien en la tarde y decidí ir a descansar el resto de la tarde y noche. ¿Recuerdas que advertiste que aquella manzana no estaba en condiciones de ingerirse?... Bueno… Tenías razón_ "_ una pequeña risa escapo de sus labio, imaginándose a su hermana yendo al baño de inmediato por aquella futa el cual le había advertido que realmente no era segura de comer; pero la altanera mujer no le hizo caso_ _"Cocina para ti Reiner, no quiero comer absolutamente nada por ahora. Como recompensa, hice tu poste favorito; pero recuerda que es un POSTRE y debes comerlo al TERMINAR la cena_ "_ si, casi siempre él se apresuraba a comer primero el postre y luego la cena; él amaba todas las cosas dulces echas por las manos de su hermana y no podía resistirse a hincarle el diente a tan delicioso postre_ _"Buenas noches, hermanito, te quiero… P.D: Hice algo de té para ti, pero creo que ya debió enfriarse... Perdóname"_ _

No había dejado de sonreír en toda su lectura, su hermana era única, y la amaba a pesar de ser algo torpe y testaruda; pero tampoco era algo malo que lo fuera. Dejo la nota en la mesa y saco la tela que cubría su "tesoro", abriendo sus ojos de forma emocionada.

_ No lo creo_ balbuceo tomando el plato donde una rebanada de pastel descansaba sobre el_ Es pastel de limón_ dijo con emoción. Era su postre favorito, y en especial si era hecho con las manos y el amor que su hermana aplicaba sobre este.

La masa siempre le quedaba dorada y crujiente, siendo cubierta por una capa de tres centímetros aproximadamente de la acida y gelatinosa crema de limón. Y el toque especial era el dulce merengue que descansaba sobre la acida crema, donde su hermana dedicaba una gran parte de su tiempo decorando, haciendo que la crema blanca tema forma de rosas sobre el pastel.

Se levantó de su asiento y busco un tenedor. Poco le importaba si luego no tendría que comer luego de la cena; solo quería comer de esa "maravilla de los dioses" como a él le gustaba llamarla. Ni tampoco le importo demasiado que el té que su hermana le había preparado ha haya enfriado; el pastel de limón quedaba aún mejor con el té frio.

Tomo un trozo de pastel, llevándoselo directamente a la boca.

La mescla acida del limón y la dulce del merengue hacían maravillas dentro de su boca, haciéndolo sonreír inconscientemente.

Amaba el pastel de limón de su hermana; pero amaba aún más a esta por dedicar tanto tiempo en cuidarlo y mimarlo con ese tipo de cosas

#Fin de Flash Back

* * *

Cuando menos se había dado cuenta, se encontraba sentado sobre el suelo con su cabeza sobre el hombro de Bertholdt, mientras este trataba de calmarlo con dulces palabras y caricias sobre su espalda.

El recuerdo de su hermana le punzaba dolorosamente, ya que el mismo había extinguido su vida luego de haber sido sometido a la inyección que luego lo transformaría en titán.

_ Tranquilo…_ le consolaba el oji-verde, acariciando ahora su nuca con cuidado_ Puedes desahogarte aquí… Todo está bien_

Decidió hacerle caso, continuando con su silencioso llanto sobre el hombro del menor. Agradecía eternamente que el moreno estuviera junto a él luego de esa tragedia.

Haciendo que todo el recuerdo negativo sea aplacado con el amor incondicional e inocente que Bertholdt siempre le ofrecía.

_ ¿Estarás conmigo siempre?_

Esa pregunta le saco una sonrisa al más alto, regalándole un beso sobre su frente.

_ No deberías preguntar eso, Reiner_ le contesto dulcemente_ Sabes que nunca podría apartarme de ti ni un momento_

* * *

Cuando se acercó hacia el establo, noto le escena que los dos soldados le estaban proporcionando.

_ ¡Más rápido Gunter! ¡Los titanes nos están alcanzando!_

_ E-Erd, n-no puedo; estas muy pesado_ se quejó el más alto, recibiendo una nalgada como reprimenda_ ¡¿Pero que-?!_

_ Se supone que eres mi caballo, ¡deberías ser más rápido!_

La científica vio con diversión como Erd estaba sobre la espalda de Gunter, mientras seste agarraba firmemente las piernas del rubio; haciéndolo "caballito". Gunter corría con el otro sobre sus espaldas, y al parecer; la mente de Erd le indicaba que estaban siendo perseguidos por titanes.

Hanji no podía creerlo

¿Rivaille estaba consiente realmente de las personas que integraban su escuadrón?

_ ¿Puedo jugar yo también?_ pregunto divertida la castaña, viendo como Gunter se asustaba y trastabillaba, cayendo junto al rubio hacia el suelo_ ¡Oigan! ¡Levántense! ¡Yo también quiero jugar!_ carcajeo divertida, viendo como el moreno apartaba a Erd de encima para poder levantarse de forma adolorida.

_ ¡N-No es lo que usted cree!_ trato de excusarse, sin notar como el rubio le tenía las manos desde el suelo, pidiéndole que lo ayudara a levantarse.

_ No se preocupen, Rivaille no sabrá nada de esto_ les prometió, tranquilizando a Gunter de inmediato_ Pero aún no hemos terminado con esto, aun nos faltan dos personas por "ayudar"_ les recordó, caminando hacia la entrada principal del establo, y sacando ya de paso los frascos con una etiqueta nueva; una "M" adornaba los contenedores esta vez.

_ Si, Sargenta Zoe_ le respondieron unísonamente, ambos ya reincorporados de la caída.

_ A propósito_ se detuvo ante de abrir la puerta del establo_... ¿Puedo ser yo la que este sobre la espalda de Gunter después?_ pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro, entrando hacia el interior del establo.

La divertida pregunto hizo reír al rubio, mientras que el pobre moreno se avergonzaba totalmente, golpeando a Erd y culpándolo por la vergüenza que estaba pasando.


End file.
